La Mathieu Famille
by GwinsDavineRaven
Summary: Carlisle's long-lost sister accidently moves to Los Angeles where his own family currently lives.4 male vamps have 'claimed' Eliabeth's only daughter. Plz plz review, my first story.Features 'In the Forest of the Night' Chara. and AngelInvestigation Chara
1. Chapter 1

_I would like to welcome you to my first FF story as Gwin's Davine Raven. Since it is my first, it might be… choppy I guess you can say. I apologize for grammatical and spelling errors that I did not catch and I will re-read every chapter before posting it._

Chapter 1

Lizette (rhymes with Lynette) walked down the cobbler streets of past years London during the time that notorious vampires once roamed. It's the year 1675 and the lights are being lit one by one by a man who gets paid barely nothing to do this job and a few people are walking their dogs for one last walk before darkness gulps them. Lizette's own dress touches the ground and the hem will be filthy by dawn, her hair is down and humans can see the dark brown with some blood mixed in with it from the fight she lost against a vampire she doesn't know. Some female blond with a nasty temper. The young girl's golden eyes are hidden behind her hair and her hands hold up the dress enough so she can walk better. The emerald green dress with painful shoes, she wished she could change but women don't wear slacks like the men; not back then.

The vampire's wound heals as the night gets darker and she heads south as if going home to Nice, France ('Nice' pronounced like Niece). Being struck like she been by the blond reminded her of Court, her father; a wealthy French nobleman that ran the wealthy City Hall of Nice as governor. Court had been elected into office; something that people said was something that the rest of the world will someday do: elect people into high positions. Court had been a great man, a good husband, and an okay father to his three children. Lizette had been born second and her older sister would someday die from Small Pox and her younger brother would be killed by Court's enemies. Lizette herself sometimes wonders if that blond vampire who turned her had been living in Nice as a human and turned her for revenge. Either way all the Mathieu's children were dead before age twenty. Court and his English wife, Lily quit the office and moved out of Nice to Paris where they died from gas poisoning in their apartment building in the year 1460. Three years after Lizette died and four months after her younger brother passed away.

Lizette or Lizzie, never Liz, was turned by the same woman who just finished beating her up, moved to London because her mother's family was supposed to be there bit she never found them. Now in 1675, nearly 214 years after being killed she'd find solace in her city of that she's lived in for two centuries and fourteen years. Her home was a run down building infested with other homeless vampires of the seventeenth century and two were her only good friends. British vampire brothers Cory and Wyatt were both turned in 1668 and Cory was nineteen and Wyatt was seventeen years old. They both have blue eyes and dark blond hair but Cory is actually the shorter one while Wyatt is taller by only a half inch. Cory and Wyatt have also no parents and only each other left; they don't know who turned them or why, they are just happy that they were turned together…

A few miles away on the south boarder of London England one of the world's first female doctors was finished studying and going to go and prove something about herself and work at London's only hospital near where the vampire nest was located. She took a horse taxi and paid two shillings for it and thanked the man, he tipped his hat and clicked his tongue and they went around the corner. Elizabeth Roberts was a long haired blond woman with lovely green eyes and wore her own white gown for the hospital work. Running definitions of medical words through her head, she entered the hospital and began working.

…Cory and Wyatt greeted Lizette but smelling the drying blood in her hair, they ran over and helped her get cleaned up. She was silent as she washed out her hair in the basin and washed her face. Her night gown was the only thing she wore and the second thing she owned; her brother-like friends knocked on the door she called her room and she allowed them access.

Cory smiled a little, "I think we should get this checked out." he held up his arm and Lizzie gasped. Cory's arm was mangled and bleeding like crazy; Lizette went over and pressed her hand to his wound. She asked what happened, "It was Bethany," he muttered. "She called Wyatt a baby and I had too Lizette, I had to attack her and she-." He said, he sounded like it hurt, but hide it well from her. In the beginning of their friendship, Cory and Lizzie did think they were in love but when they had kissed, they felt nothing and agreed- awkwardly, to going back to being friends.

She shushed him and kept her fingers around his arm as they walked downstairs, Wyatt came with as they went down three blocks to the hospital.

The hospital had a few candles or lamps igniting the interior and only a couple male nurses were on duty. Just as they entered Elizabeth came from the break room and looked over because she smelled the blood and a vampires at the same time; scowling for three vampires to enter a hospital she went over with the intent to make them leave but they sat down and waited as the girl told her friend to stay there.

Lizette looked up and saw Elizabeth, "My brother got hurt- he was attacked."

"Vampires in a hospital room isn't a good idea," Elizabeth told her; Lizzie frowned and looked away from her but Elizabeth smiled suddenly. "You've never hurt a human have you?"

"No Doctor Roberts," Lizette said when she read her name on the tag of her lapel.

Elizabeth stopped, frozen in time as she called 'Doctor' for the first time and by a vampire. "Thank you," she whispered and went over to help Lizette's brother and Wyatt and Lizzie stayed out of her way.

The exterior of the building is brick and old looking already, the door is a large arch and the ivory built into it gives it a look that makes it look even more beautiful and wonderful. Cory's arm was bandaged and Elizabeth gave them her address and told the three to go to her home and wait for her there until dawn. She didn't give a reason but they did what they were told and walk nearly six miles to Doctor Elizabeth Roberts's house.

It was small and skewered with books on medicine and dictionaries that most women in that day and age would barely even look at or think about. Elizabeth was ahead of her time, they decided and Lizzie grabbed a doctor's journal and only read two pages before falling asleep with her brothers, right with her on blankets on the living room floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Elizabeth and her new nephews and niece lived together, the three of them worked in the hospital with Elizabeth as they helped to take care of patients and managed the daycare center. As the turn of the century happened, Elizabeth's popularity increased as more and more hospitals were informed of a lovely brilliant young doctor and her three children. While the years went by, Elizabeth worked and became the only real mother figure Cory and Wyatt ever really had and together the four of them became a family. Elizabeth Roberts and the King brother's changed their names to match a single one and even though Lizette asked to take Elizabeth's, her new mother wanted her daughter's name as hers. Mathieu became Matthew and they were the now Matthew's family.

In 1716 they had gone to Scotland so Elizabeth could do a speech to other doctors nearly three times her age on a funding to try to construct a artificial heart but they were turned down. While in Jamestown, Elizabeth and her three kids walked together and came to a book store. Stocked with mainly historical novels and non-fiction Elizabeth wanted to go inside. They found the store manger dead on the ground; he was a handsome young man, probably mid twenties. Elizabeth knew he was dead and had been for a several hours- she also said that he was a vampire's meal based on the neck wounds on his left side. Lizette and her brothers went to the back to check for any others; they went outside, leaving Elizabeth alone and as Elizabeth reached out to touch his face, his eyes opened and she jumped back with her back against the desk.

Samuel Marsters blinked a couple times and felt his head, "What happened?" he asked as he pushed himself up to his knees and looked at Elizabeth and gave her this look that made her smile. To him, Elizabeth was the most beautiful creature in the world.

"You were dead sir," Elizabeth told him in her British accent. He looked at her, she smiled at him and he stood up and reached down to help her up. She accepted his hand was pulled to her feet.

He smiled, "I apologize, madam, that I startled you." He was a shy vampire with brown eyes and a charming smile and soft voice.

Elizabeth giggled, "I believe that I can accept your apology. Elizabeth Matthews MD," she said and he stepped back and shook her hand. Her dress was a little small but that was why he began to fall in love with her right when they first met; Elizabeth's hair was the same from forty-five years ago, the style of clothes had changed but now it wasn't so puffy and more elegant and she could wear it with more movement when she was working and running around the hospital as she saved lives.

Samuel wore trouser pants a little too big for him and a green shirt that had the sleeves rolled up; he kissed her hand as she pretended to blush. "Samuel Marsters, I own this store."

"It's a lovely store Mr. Marsters."

"Samuel Miss. Elizabeth," he corrected kindly and she smiled at him.

Then she told him the truth, "I have children looking for your killer if you're interested. My daughter is a great tracker."

He laughed and they linked arms as he walked her outside, "You have children? You must be older then I?"

Elizabeth nodded and told him of the night she met Lizette and her brothers in London of 1671. They rounded the corner and as they walked by a human couple… Samuel turned to go after them, but Elizabeth touched his arm and he turned back to her. Lizette, Cory, and Wyatt caught up with them and were introduced to Samuel Marsters and right away the three could tell that they were already in love and let them talk as they went off on their own… Lizette went back to the book store; she's always been fascinated with books, no matter what genre. She read all night and fell asleep just before dawn; Cory and Wyatt went back to the hotel that the hospital had given them for their stay in Scotland. Samuel and Elizabeth went back to the store and took Lizette home.

…

As progressively years went by the family of five became a well known one as they traveled across Europe but Lizette left when they went to France for about fifty years as they went from one hospital to another. During that time Elizabeth began tutoring Samuel about medicine and soon together, they were working together as doctors and Samuel's fame rose like Elizabeth's had. By the nineteen hundreds they had lived in more homes then fifty random families combined times two. Elizabeth and Samuel had legally married in 1720 and remarry every fifty years and in 1901, Elizabeth and Samuel stopped working and went to find Lizette again after nearly sixty years apart. They moved finally to New York and lived there, then to Boston, a small town in Florida and stayed in Texas for about ten years before going back north to New York again.

The Matthews doctors were offered a teaching job in Athens, Greece and they decided to take it because no where else wanted a married couple teaching students older then them although Samuel had been twenty-five when he was killed he did look younger then he was to humans. Athens had a fast pace medical school and along with teaching they practiced still at the hospitals. In 2003 Elizabeth had a patient who only knew his first name, Basil. The small five year old boy has freckles and short dark hair; his eyes were a beautiful blue and greenish colour. He had a smile that could light up a dark room and he had no family.

Elizabeth would stay up day and night trying to cure the boy of whatever he had but they couldn't figure it and out and finally after testing his blood, Elizabeth tasted it and cursed herself as she ran to the Dean's office and told him that Basil had chicken pox, a rare form that didn't show on the skin like normal CP does. The doctors had Basil cured within days and he would have been free to go, but no one came for him and after many days of deciding against better judgment Samuel announced that he wanted to adopt Basil and make him a Matthew and part of their family.

Elizabeth stared at her husband, "Are you sure Samuel?" she asked him, Lizette, Cory, and Wyatt stared at him.

Samuel nodded, "Elizabeth, we talking about taking in another, maybe a female to even them out," he teased his kids and they smirked at him. "But Basil will be placed in Greek foster care and the system here is better then the US's but not that much better. We can work this out, move less often, teach him as him as if he was our _son_." He said and Elizabeth looked at her daughter and sons.

Before she could open her mouth to ask what they thought Lizette stood up, "As oldest of all of you, I say we do it. I wouldn't mind having Basil in the family." She smiled and Elizabeth clapped her hands together

Lizette and her brothers all had a chance to spend time with the boy and they agreed that he was well adapted, smart, and playful and didn't seem like the type to say things he shouldn't. They took him home and said that they were his family now and he had no problem with accepting that and they were pleased with this so when the classes were over that summer, they went back to New York and enrolled Basil in a school where he stayed for three years until the Matthew's moved to Los Angeles where Elizabeth was offered a job starting at a salary that your typical doctor works twenty years to get. Samuel was just under her salary number when he got a job at a clinic about twenty miles away from his wife's hospital. Basil was enrolled into school for that September and the older three got into high school this time since it was the twenty-first century and it was normal for teenagers to be in school.

Start and ending as seniors they planned to have this be their final year as students so they could actually get to college and get out of the house and let Elizabeth and Samuel have a parent-like relationship with Basil Matthew.


	3. Author's Note to Readers

It's slow right now, but i promise that it'll get better

I promise

GDR

PS: Lizzie has a secret relationship with the volturi later...  
It can be great but you won't know if you don't keep reading.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the day before school started on September 2 and right now Elizabeth Matthew was meeting her boss… the Dean of Medicine, James I-P. White. He was a tall man and never wore his white coat like he was supposed to and could often sweet talk people into doing anything; married of four years and two little girls. Many nurses had a crush on him when James began working as their boss… he came from some small town in Iowa to Los Angeles because the pay was better.

Elizabeth had done this so many times by now; she wasn't scared or worried that James wouldn't like her. She was dressed in a black skirt and gray blouse, she looked great. Walking into the hospital with a slight pride alerted humans of her presence and they stared as this beautiful blond woman came into the room and went right to the second floor where James's office was; unlike most women, she didn't wear heels but just nice leather black shoes.

Dr. Elizabeth Matthew walked to James White's office and knocked then waited; his walls were made of dark wood and glass so he motioned for her to enter and she did. He was talking to someone on the phone.

"-Yes I know about Carl being moved here."

Elizabeth couldn't help but hear the person, "He's one of the greatest doctors I have ever met Jimmy, you better be nice or I'll kick your fucking ass from LA to Hungry."

Jimmy laughed, "I understand Boss… by the way, when did you meet Carl?"

Boss took a moment to answer then said, "About a year ago when I was in New York and he was living there. That man has the most attractive bunch of teenagers I have met."

They both laughed and as Jimmy was able to say, "Too bad he's taken huh, Stew?" he teased and Stew agreed, "Well I gotta go-."

"Why?" Stew asked, annoyed; he wasn't used to having people tell him what to do in that way.

"Elizabeth Matthew just walked in," he winked at her making Elizabeth smiled as she glanced away from him. "She's beautiful Stew! She's great- as good at Carl C." he bragged.

Stew sounded happier, "Good job man! So if you loose Miss. Elizabeth or Carl I'll still kick your fucking ass to Hungry- loose both, I'll kill ya!" Stew laughed as he hung up.

Jimmy hung the phone on the phone cradle and looked up at his new doctor; he stood up as he buttoned his jacket and held out his hand. She shook his hand, still smiling- actually trying hard not to laugh. "Sorry about that Dr. Matthew, that was Stew- your boss's boss, he likes to kick people to places… really far places."

"Sounds painful Dr. White," she teased, not sure if it was formal to call him by his first or last name. He'd called her 'Elizabeth' but she didn't feel comfortable correcting him just because she liked 'Dr. Elizabeth' or 'Dr. Matthew' more; she'd be considered rude if she said that to her new boss or her boss's boss.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Never yet happened to me Dr. Matthew but I assure you that Stew won't hit a lady. He's too Catholic for that," he teased Stew as if they were old buddies. James looked not even over thirty but then Elizabeth has been in her early twenties for several decades so who was she to judge human ages. Then he smiled and added, "You can call me Jimmy or James, Dr. Matthew… do you prefer 'Elizabeth' or 'Dr. Matthew' more?"

She smirked and said, "My first name is fine Jimmy." She said and he nodded made a mental note of that.

Jimmy walked over to her from behind his desk and led her out of the office where he gave her a tour for nearly two hours before finally telling her that he wanted her to meet her new best friend: Dr. Carl C. Jimmy spoke about Carl as if he was jealous of him but that disappeared when a operating room opened to reveal four doctors and a nurse leaving with bloody latex gloves over their hands. The nurse was short while her co-doctors were taller then her but no more then by a foot.

Elizabeth hesitated but Jimmy laughed and went over to the help the nurse who'd just done her first surgery. "Did you have fun Sarah?" he asked her and she groaned.

"No, Dr. White," she said and spotted Elizabeth. "Who's that?"

Jimmy glanced back as his surgeons turned around to see, "This gentlemen and madame is Elizabeth Matthew and she's joining our staff as head of the diagnostic department; she's replacing Johnson." He told them and they pulled off the gloves and dropped them in a green bin outside the OR doors, "I was finishing up to showing her around the hospital and I hope you all show her respect unlike with Johnson… Bradley," he growled. Bradley had obviously been uncouth towards Johnson which was probably why he quit working at this hospital. They finished taking off the garments and eventually all of them followed Jimmy and Elizabeth back to his office where introductions were officially made.

Elizabeth met two of the better surgeons, a cancer diagnostic doctor, and Carlisle Cullen who did everything concerning medicine as well as the nurse who slipped away before the office doors closed. James sat down and pushed papers to the side and looked up at his team of doctors, "Gentlemen, this is Elizabeth Matthew; as I said she's taking over the diagnostic team. Dr. Elizabeth," he grinned. "This is Dr. Cullen who is head of his own team; these other three fantabulous docs who more then likely find an answer." Carlisle didn't at first want to even touch Elizabeth but with Jimmy waiting, they shook hands before letting their hands fall to their sides and she greeted the other three nicely by shaking their hands longer then with Carlisle.

…

Elizabeth and her team were put to work on her first day which she was grateful for because Carlisle would make excuses to get her alone to talk to her. Privately they decided to avoid each other after Elizabeth suggested it around six; she turned from him and called her husband to let him know that she was staying late because of a case.

Carlisle asked who she'd been speaking too but his wife called and he didn't tell Elizabeth who Esme was when he said her name. Thankfully they were called away to their own job-styles and didn't get a chance to speak again for another hour when they ran into each other in the parking lot. Carlisle and Elizabeth fell silent as they waited for the other to get into the vehicle.

He groaned, "Elizabeth this is foolish… why are you here?"

She frowned and glared at him, "I was asked to come here Carlisle. Or shall I call you Carl?" she mocked him.

Carlisle hated that nickname but didn't say anything because Jimmy loved it, "I bet James will be calling you Liz or Lizzie by Thursday Elizabeth." He snarled and got into his car; fuming she did too and they left to go home where they avoided their families and shut themselves in their rooms.

…

Cory yawned and woke up on the first day of their last year of school and dragged himself to the shower just as the door opened and a dressed Wyatt came in and Basil behind him. The boy's freckles were gone but his shoulder had a dark spot and his arm had a scar from when Elizabeth had given him stitches when he was stupid and ran with a knife. Basil ran over to Cory's bed and jumped on it. "Time for school! Time for school!" he yelled hapilly.

Lizette came in a minute later and yelled, "Basil knock it off!" he sat down as he bounced for a moment then fell still, she left the room and went to hers to get out of her pajama pants and tank top. Wyatt followed her into her room and made it known he was there before she undressed, "What?"

"He's just nine you know."

She rolled her eyes, "Like I care. I've told him every morning for the last week-."

"He wants your attention, what's the point of having a sister if you can have their attention?"

She shrugged and sighed, "Fine but if he does it again I'll drop him off the bloody balcony," she promised and he laughed.

...

Edward answered the door on the morning of the first day of school and let their 'cousin' into the house and closed it after him. "What's up?" he asked Arubey (a-Roo-be).

Arubey shrugged, "Not much. Tired of acting like a senior though," he felt like adding

Edward rolled his eyes, "I've done this before and this is your first time." Edward muttered angrily. Carlisle had become friends with Angel, the CEO of Wolfram & Hart and somehow convinced Carlisle to say that the two were step-brothers and that Arubey was Angel's own adopted son. They were cousins in an unfortunate way.

Arubey Karew was a convicted murderer and he made it known, he was evil two years ago. Why he decided to change, no one knew but others joined him; he called them his 'brothers'. Nickolas and Christopher _are_ actually brothers; Hardy joined, according to him, because being nice 'got the women easier' then being mean. To Arubey, this was rehab and school was prison after failing rehab.

Arubey chuckled at how nice Edward looked, "Looking good for your human lover I see?" He taunted and Edward rolled his eyes… he always looked good, he thought. "What?" Arubey added when Edward went upstairs, kind of annoyed. "What?" He yelled up the stairs only to not get an answer until Carlisle came down the stairs in a rush. "Hey what's the rush?" he asked the doc.

"I, er, have to beat someone to work. Have a good day Arubey- Angel and I are very proud of you." He said kindly and then ran out the door as Esme came downstairs with Rosalie and Alice trailing behind her.

They ignored Arubey as they went into the kitchen, Arubey sighed and went into the living room but a minute later they were ready to go and Arubey was actually nervous. He was still practicing being around humans, what if he fucked up?


	5. Vampire Identification Document

**Vampire Identification Document  
**(VID)

1. **ALL VAMPIRES DRINK BLOOD** of some kind to sustain life. Whether, it be human or animal blood. Blood is the essence of life and a vampire can go no more then three months without absorbing fresh blood. Some vampires will kill their victims; few humans live to tell the tale even if they are released alive but will often die from blood loss no more then an hour later after being fed upon. Male vampires tend to go for female humans and female vampires will usually go for male humans. Vampires can eat human food but in small portions; it is not known what happens to the eaten food but we think it just sits in the stomach or intestines dissolving.  
2. **ALL VAMPIRES ARE STRONG **no matter who they were when human. Vampires can go after weak or strong humans, they don't care which but ate attracted to stronger types thinking that as vampire they'll be stronger then the average vamp. Not always the case. Vampires are dead but they are able to gain muscle but not fatty substances that allow them to gain fat-weight. Vampires are able to lift well above the human average of about two hundred pounds while vamps lift maybe two to three times that. **Vampires do not sweat!** Female vampires can be as strong as males but are generally weaker.  
3. **VAMPIRES CAN BE KILLED** by a wooden stake through the heart, Holy Water, or decapitation. Vampires CAN GO INTO THE SUNLIGHT and get burned to a crisp. Stakes work well but have to wood, not plastic. Vampires can't just be killed by a pointed object, only by wooden stakes and they have to puncture the heart. When killed the vampire will turn into dust as you see the skeletal system turning to dust; sometimes ash or both. Decapitation is easy but vampires have a 'spidey sense' that allows them to sense when danger is approaching them only when it's about to strike them; not in a day or week but at that moment.  
4. **SUNLIGHT DOESN'T HURT OR KILL** vampires and it doesn't make them sparkle or shine either. It does have the tendency to warm their flesh but no matter how much sun they soak in it doesn't kill them and it won't give them sunburn either. Sunlight can leave a warm spot on their skin for several minutes but it goes away; if it's there after an hour, something's wrong...  
5. **TALENTS EXIST RARELY** because humans that had a 'talent' as a human occurred rarely in the human themselves in the first place. For example, if a human could somehow read minds, then as a vampire they'll be able to with more exceptions that the hearing will be more advanced that they can hear voices and be able to block them out at will; the vampire in question will be able to hear voices usually under a twenty foot radius... more if the human is alone- so it varies. Vampires have been known to work with humans to make their wealth stronger then humans; many vampires are often bribed by humans without the human knowing they're vampires with 'talents'... examples are at the bottom of article. If a vampire is strong enough, they block out mind reading vampires!  
6. **THE DEAD DON'T SLEEP IN COFFINS** is a very valuable mistake because vampires will scare away other vampires by threatening to entrap them in their own 'coffins'. Nearly all vampires sleep in a bed or something similar (via cots, couches, even the floor ECT...). Vampires also take showers because they are technically dead the smell the dead tend to get after death will usually come back with a day or two after the last shower or bath. Their hair and nails have stopped growing so males and female vampire don't shave or get hair cuts; many female vampires will have fake nails put on however. Vampires may be dead but they do still care what they look like; researchers have not found a way to help vampires see their reflection so they like to look at shadows on a wall or sidewalk to check hair and depend on friends to tell the truth or help them look decent to go in public.  
7. **DARKENSS HELPS HEAL WOUNDS**, as in at nighttime when the sun is gone and the moon is high in the nighttime sky. Darkness, in theory, has a spell on it or in it that enables wounds to heal faster at night then during the day. Since vampires are nocturnal, it was believed that is the reason; their bodies crave darkness like how a sick person craves meds and sleep.  
8. **VAMPIRES USUALLY DON'T DREAM**. It's rare for vampires to remember the dream they've had if they had one because vampire brains don't work anymore like the human ones do. Vampires have the ability to remember, talk, walk, and move even through the brain doesn't tell them to talk, walk, or move. At night while a vampire sleeps, they see darkness and usually no colour or movement and they are easy to wake because they are all light sleepers. When a vampire does wake from a dream with colour and movement, they usually brag about it and think it a sign that something will happen depending on the dream that vampire had had. Some vampires will go their entire lives without a single dream- they don't admit it, but they miss having dreams...  
9. **VAMPRIC TRAITS** consist of excelled and wonderful hearing. A vampire can see in the dark better then bats. As a human if you wore glasses/contacts... throw them away because being bitten and turned heals that and you'll be able to see fine. Vampires will still wear glasses to fool humans and other vampires, sometimes. The undead will be able to see better then any human alive and three have made into the books, (pretending to be human of course) that they could see a small letter from over a hundred feet away. A vampire can hear better then any creature on the planet; like with the glasses, if you had hearing aids, trash them because your hearing is what it was before the aids and now you'll be able to hear a feather drop. Vampires eavesdrop into human conversations everyday to learn something embarrassing and use it later or just because it's a hobby of theirs. In a large group of humans... the Stock Market room for example, the vampire wouldn't be able to hear someone from across the room because the noise was too high. (Strength is above) Speed is a very thanked gift; because, vampires need to outrun enemies would usually be another vampire or werewolf (lycon). One vampire Wilma Rudolph, made it to the Olympics and won the gold more then once and became well known and 'ages' by getting surgery because she was tired of having 'fellow' humans think she getting cosmetic surgeries every other month to stay young-looking; she adopted her four children. (With major respect to Wilma R.). Vampires can also jump and climb walls with few limitations. Vampires can sense other vampire unless if there are a lot of humans around but can sense when a human has been touched by one.  
10. **MANY VAMPIRES HAVE TEMPERS,** if you're human with a temper; as a vampire, its worse!  
11. **THE SEX LIFE** is excelled because vampires are very sexual creatures although most do have the ability to not act like sluts or man-whores. They control their impulses and most are in a relationship for the intercourse part of the relationship. VAMPIRES CAN LOVE! Yes, vampires can love and many do; it's hard for them to learn to love because vampiric impulses tell them that every other around them is a potential enemy so they will outcast other vampires and it's hard to gain their trust. To the vampire, everyone else is an enemy and untrustable. The sex with two vampires, male-female, male-male, female-female actually can be dangerous because with their strength they can hurt each other and do tend to leave bruises on arms, legs, and anywhere else. Love making between a human and vampire will usually kill the human because the vampire can crush them or work them so hard their hearts are over worked and they can have heart attacks and die from them. Vampires can smell sex on another vampire or human only if they vampire or human didn't clean up; if the human or vampire showered before going out in public the 'scent' would be gone. When a vampire has fallen in love with a human or another vampire it usually means that they are soul mates, although this is rarely true.  
12. **DRACULA IS FEARED BY EVERY SINGLE VAMPIRE ON THE PLANET  
**13. **VAMPIRES CAN HAVE OFFSPRING** of one of two ways: as a human they had the child(ren) or with the Anton Lupeski spell of the Darkhold book. It's a dangerous spell and can cause afflictions with the birth and aging of the infant born because of the spell. The child in question can be deaf, blind, weaker then cotton... opposite vampire abilities; the child can also die at birth which is what usually will happen. Children of vampires born when mom and dad had been human grow up naturally and are usually abandoned but some vampire parents will reutrn and kidnap the child and kill it or turn it into a vampire like them. The parent or parents will then more then likely feel guilt and end up leaving before the vampire-child has returned.  
14. **DEATH IS INSTANTANEOUS** because vampires like the blood. Seducers will take their time; that means a vampire who is 'involved' with victim before they kill them, even if they held hands for a minute or a small kiss. A married vampire to a human spouse will normally take days to work up draining the spouse because they'll take their time. Unless if they were divorcing or separated then dead with be either quick or painful. Vampires are capable of crushes and when they bit the 'crush' they'll mostly take their time as if deciding if they want to continue or not... they usually do.  
15. **CAREERS** happen often with vampires because they wish to stay in familiar surroundings and will use their hearing, vision, and speed to become top whatever they do. Vampires who do manage to control their blood lust will excel even more because they won't attack co-workers who accidentally cut themselves; some vampires, if lucky, have good memories and will remember most everything they've lived through and experienced. Vampires have been doctors, detectives, and scene investigators; they lean towards crime careers because they have excellent smell and can smell a tiny drop of blood in a closet or even if the victim had 'entertained' someone before his or her death.  
16. **LOOKS DIFFER** because like humans, no vampire is the same in appearances in the fact that most DO have dark eyes and normally black hair. However there are blond and redheaded vampires. Eyes vary as well: green, blue, and hazel, even yellow. A violet eyed vampire is rarer then two vampires conceiving a human child that lives to be twenty and is normal with no abnormalities. Violet vampires are commonly know known to be beautiful and gifted with more then one talent. Style in clothing is the same when they were human, if a girl human loved pink, as a vampire she'd probably still love it enough to steal (they can since they have the gift of speed and don't have guilt about theft). Vampires love the colour black even if she loves pink; black reminded them of death and darkness.  
17. **BODY TEMPERATURES** don't exist with vampires. They can stand equator heat or artic chill. They tend to go to the South Pole to visit the penguins. A lot, live in regions where the nights are longer then the day.

Traits

TelepathyVisionsHovering and able to turn into an animal; most vampires will actually never know they can do both so they'll normally die before they find out they could have flown away as they hovered or turned in a bird. Animals vary: owl, mouse, dog, wolf, moth, bat, and fox. ONLY Dracula can turn into a mist. 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cory drove Wyatt and Lizette to school a few minutes after Elizabeth rushed out of the house. At lunch they were going to go and visit her at work, hopefully she wouldn't be busy…. Samuel went to work later in the morning so he could take Basil to school about two miles away from the high school but he started an hour later. They'd probably end up picking him up if Samuel wanted them too; he only had to let them know by three so they could swing by the elementary school building. Samuel now worked as a Histologist… for example, if you got a mole or arm removes from your body- Samuel takes it to his cold temperature room and cuts it up so he can look at it under a microscope and check for cancer. He preferred working alone which always bothered Elizabeth because she felt that he needed friends while he always told her that he liked working at his book store because he ran it alone.

Lizette frowned, "They all look the same after awhile," she muttered and Cory chuckled saying that they only did on the outside.

Lizette was dressed in her thin tight long sleeve black shirt that had wider arms near the wrist so it kind of dangled and in dark blue jeans. Cory and Wyatt were just in jeans and a average shirt, they hated getting dressed up, even for school in a new city.

Lizette walked in front of her brothers about a half step but they were on either side of her. Wyatt chuckled, "Stop acting like you own the building Lizzie?" he told her and she grinned.

"I've gotten five diplomas; I do own this bloody building," she laughed as a human girl passed them as she held hands with a guy with reddish brown hair. She paused but the five didn't notice them, Lizette laughed and directed her siblings around them before they knew who was laughing. They found their homerooms and got their schedules right away and went to their lockers; Cory and Wyatt had their lockers on the other end of the building while Lizette had her's near the cafeteria and Cory was near the main entrance by the main office.

She turned in her combination and opened it up, she smell old mint and frowned. "I hate mint for a reason," she muttered and dropped a couple notebooks inside and closed it right away.

A small group of humans were heading towards her and one of the boys spotted her, "Hey!" he called and Lizette frowned and turned.

"Hey yourself," she said and he grinned.

"You'll fit in nicely here," he said kindly and held out his hand. She shook it, "You're hand is cold."

"Always are," she smiled.

He chuckled, "I'm Seth Viro and these are my friends Ryan, Patrick, and Dana."

"Lizette," she introduced herself and nodded down the hall. "I'm headed that way, see you around-."

"Actually we are too; schedules are a pain in the ass this year- we had to come a week early to get registered-."

Lizette laughed, "We did too. It was completely stupid." Seth laughed too and Ryan agreed saying his dad wasn't too happy with the getting out of bed after working all night, "It was useless; no one was here when we came."

"Lizzie!" Cory called and they looked over.

Seth frowned a little, "That your boyfriend?" he asked and Cory began laughing because even Seth heard the jealousy in his voice, Lizette had completely and stifled her laugh.

She shook her head, "No- that's Cory and the other guy is Wyatt… they're my brothers." She smiled, "Completely open and single." She said proudly and went over to her brothers as Seth walked away with a huge smile on his face. Cory let her drag her fingers over his chest as she tickled him.

"Stop it," he snapped and she sighed. "What?"

She frowned, "We're here barely ten minutes and a human likes me…. Please tell me you didn't notice?"

Cory and Wyatt instead didn't answer.

Arubey and his brothers entered the school as the same group of humans walked towards them, "She was totally into me, I could tell."

"Seth," Ryan muttered. "You came on too strong."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Whatever Rye; if she didn't have brothers it'd be better." He pointed out and Ryan nodded, "Or more sisters if they looked like she does… then that'd be great." He said laughing and Dana scowled at him, "Sorry Dana, but it's true- Pat grade A?" He was asking him to grade this girl apparently, Arubey pretending to be doing something with his brothers.

"Dude, there's no grading scale. Even her brothers are hot- I know it's a bad thing to say but if they went out for the F-B team, we might win."

Dana frowned, "Football is totally over-rated Patrick."

"Is not, my dad plays it with his friends."

"Isn't he in a leg brace because of playing football with his friends?" Dana asked and Patrick frowned and went through some doors, but came back when he noticed no one was following him upstairs.

Nickolas volunteered, "Who are you talking about?"

"Sorry?"

"They girl?"

Seth smiled, "Oh, her name's Lizette. Sounds French," he muttered then said. "I guess she and her brothers are new this year."

"Cute?" Nickolas asked.

Ryan shook his head and Seth glared at him, "No. She's... completely indescribable…gorgeous- she's down the hall last we saw her talking with her brother…. Then, there's this other girl, Rosalie Hale. Wow," he grinned and Seth laughed as Dana glared at them for their words.

Arubey answered this one, "Rose is our cousin."

"Congrats dude," Patrick said and they went upstairs.

Arubey looked at his brothers, "Might as well but didn't you sense something around them?"

Hardy nodded, "Vampire, but it had to have been one of the others." They agreed with that and went to the cafeteria with no signs of other drooling human males so Lizette had to have somewhere else in the building. Arubey told Edward about the humans and Edward nodded, "You heard?" Christopher asked

Alice shook her head, "Over there." She whispered as three new students entered the cafeteria; somehow Seth had gotten her to accompany him to meet his other friends. Alice growled, "I didn't see them in a vision." She said and Arubey frowned.

They all noticed that even Rosalie stiffened and a lot of humans went silent a little, "Lizette, these are some other friends of mine…." Seth named them off, Becca, Sandy, Jack, and Eryn. "We have a huge group but they're off somewhere else…"

"Probably the park," Eryn sighed.

"Let me guess, smoking, minor drinking, the usual?" Lizzie asked amazing them.

"How'd you know?"

She tapped her head, "I read minds." Edward didn't know if she teasing or not, he couldn't get into hers or Cory's or Wyatt's. Arubey was kept from their minds as well and it pissed them off.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seth Viro went up to Lizette at their lunch hour as she opened her locker to get her bag inside, he leaned against his shoulder against the one next to hers and she looked at him as she dropped her bag inside. "Can I help you Seth?"

"Accompany me to Lunch, that's what you should do." He hinted.

She smiled, then said, "I can't. Wyatt, Cory, and I are going to the hospital to visit out mum." He frowned, "Tomorrow, I promise." She said to him and he celebrated when he thought she wasn't looking; Lizette closed her locker and turned to him. "I'll see you later alright?" he nodded and kissed her cheek quickly when she wasn't paying attention and she watched as he hurried away.

Daryl Allington is one of the greatest football players in the Los Angeles district and that makes him also very popular and also an idiot. His girlfriend is Rachael Rita and she's the cheerleading captain for her second year in a row. Together they make a mean pair and everyone 'likes' them because of their status in school; they can make a person's life a living hell if they wanted too. Daryl had met Lizette in their first hour class and Rachael met Cory and Wyatt together in their same second hour class and right away she wanted them… at least Wyatt.

Daryl saw Lizette leaving Seth at her locked and followed her until she was at the doors where she was too wait- by Cory's orders- for her brothers to pick her up. "Hey! Lizzie!" he called and acted like he'd run to catch up with her, he took her shoulder then let go.

"Hi Daryl," she muttered and turned to leave but he grabbed her fingers; she turned again. "What do you want Daryl?" She asked trying to keep her temper in check.

He smiled, "Rachael and I are having some issues…. I was hoping you could help me fix that."

"No," she said cheerfully and walked outside just as Cory pulled up to the door and she got into the front passenger seat and they took off.

…

Elizabeth was taking a break when her three kids walked into the hospital; she jumped up and went over to them, "Hi! What are you doing here?" She asked and took all three and hugged them, Lizette kissed her mother on the cheek and took her hand as she told her that they wanted to visit her on her second day.

Elizabeth giggled and took them upstairs to her office as her team looked up to see whom she was talking too. "Samuel wanted me to call your school to let you know that you did not have to pick up Basil from school today but could you Thursday and Friday. Welcome to my office-."

"You have a great office mother," Lizette said and Elizabeth thanked her.

Cory went over to the windows and looked down, "only on the third floor." He said and looked over at Wyatt, "Wanna jump with me-."

"NO!" Elizabeth yelled and grabbed her son and hugged him, "Don't you dare jump," she cried and Cory chuckled and hugged her back. She let go finally after a minute, as there was a light tap on the door. "Hello Jimmy," she said and James nodded and glanced at the teenagers in her office.

"Do you have a case?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "We just solved that one… these are my children; Cory, Wyatt, and Lizette Matthew."

He took Lizette's hand and kissed it lightly, "Charmed," he flirted and Elizabeth rolled her eyes when Jimmy looked away. He shook hands with her brothers and only nodded, "Well it's nice to meet you. Sorry however, Elizabeth you're need in the waiting room downstairs."

She nodded, "I'll be right back." She said and went downstairs without a white coat on like she was supposed too.

Jimmy dug his hands into his pockets and smirked at Cory and Wyatt as Lizette got onto the computer and found games.

Carlisle Cullen were coming into the office because he heard that was where Jimmy was, he paused when he saw the three vampires in the office already with his boss. Jimmy caught sight of Cullen and waved him into the office. "Carlisle, these two boys and this lovely lady are Elizabeth's children."

Lizette looked up and stood when Carlisle walked into the room more, "You're a doctor too?" Cory asked.

He nodded, "Yes, I am. Jimmy I need to run a CT scan." He said then ignored them for the next five minutes as he spoke doctor and only Jimmy could understand some of the words they were saying.

As he turned to leave Elizabeth returned and paused when she saw her kids with Carlisle, "Kids, shouldn't you be getting back."

"You took longer then you thought," Lizette grumbled and Elizabeth nodded.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I'll be home earlier tonight."

"Promise?" Wyatt asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. She never made that promise because it usually ended up broken; she had less guilt if she didn't make them at all. Wyatt grabbed Lizette and they left the room and she waved to who had to be her mother's team and they waved back at her. Lizette drove back this time as Cory and Wyatt argued over telling Carlisle or not that Elizabeth worked with another vampire.

_I realized that i probably hadn't done this yet so i guess i should: I don't own anything except the name you don't recognize.  
Thanks for reading,__Gwin'sDavineRaven _


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cory and Wyatt didn't speak for the hour they had a class away from each other and then in eighth hour they had one with the school vampire students and a few humans. Lizette was already there when her brothers walked in, she smiled at them and said that they could sit anywhere for the day so Cory sat to her right and Wyatt was behind her; she turned to look at Wyatt and he looked up.

"I'm not talking to him, don't ask me too-."

She laughed at him once, "Wyatt you're such a girl- stop being so bloody dramatic." She said as the other vampires came in but she ignored them, "Mum likes what she does. Don't ruin it."

"Samuel should be there, it'd be better for her."

Lizette didn't answer, instead she only rolled her eyes and called him a baby and turned back around to face the front of the classroom. Lizette frowned when Daryl walked in and saw her, she sighed as he went over and sat behind Wyatt. "When is Basil done with school?" Cory asked.

"Three in the afternoon, he'll have to wait for a minute or two- Samuel's picking him up today, we're tomorrow and Friday so don't worry about-."

"Father switched with us; we're today and he'd Friday. His lab got a arm and a leg to look over."

Lizette looked at Cory, "Can we go?"

"No," he frowned.

"Why?" she whined.

Cory grunted, "Because the limbs are probably already cut up into tiny little stripes."

"I remembered when the eye came in and it scared the boy," she said referring to her youngest brother, Basil when he was suddenly looking into a human eyeball out of the socket. "He still has nightmares... remember when Samuel got the-?"

"Hello and welcome to my Mythology class," Lizette smirked at Cory then turned back as sat back as Wyatt passed her something from the teacher's view and she wrote something and would pass it back when he turned away. "In this class we're are going study very mature things like seductive relationships throughout history and we will be saying the 's' word a lot so toughen… but I think I have a very tough class." He added somewhat quietly looking at his students, Arubey glanced over at Lizette as she ignored the teacher and wrote something then kept her eyes on the teacher as she passed the note back to her brother and he read it quietly and grinned. "Who here has seen a movie with a relationship in it?"

They all raised a hand slightly, "Do Disney movies count. Our brother watches at least one nearly every night."

"How old is he?"

Lizette smiled, "He's nine, fourth grade this year."

He thought this over then said, "I guess they can. What's his favourite?"

She turned to Wyatt, "What's his favourite?"

He frowned, "I don't know, the boy likes the newer ones." He muttered.

She turned back to the teacher, "The newer ones." She said and reached back behind her for the note from her brother and read it quickly and wrote a response.

"…Anyway, away from Disney movies," a glance at Lizette as she looked up when she felt eyes on her. "Some of the less famous relationships and the people behind them, we'll take a pair in mythology and study their lives and do papers on them. Projects and you will have homework maybe three of the five school days, never on Friday because most Fridays will be the day when we take a break and you catch up on whatever work you're behind in this class. If you are caught up, you may work on other school work or read something. No txting, talking, or anything that qualifies as against school rules." He stopped there and went to his desk and picked up some papers.

"Do we all need one?" Hardy asked.

"Of course; take these home and get them signed and back to me. I just want your parents to know what we'll be studying… why do you ask?" He felt like he needed to ask.

Hardy grunted, "Because I live with these three and those five live together."

"My brothers," Lizette added and Hardy caught her eye.

The teacher was taken aback, "I haven't taken attendance yet; should be easy. Okay so one from each family can take one, any others?" Daryl and a couple other students took a piece of paper from him, "If they have questions then have them call me; number and email is on it, or it shoulder be…" he said and turned them around so he could look at them too. "Oh, yeah- on the bottom by my name."

Lizette handed Wyatt the note and he took it and set it down but didn't read it yet when he felt eyes on his neck suddenly. The bell rang at that moment and they got up as Cory took his time, Lizzie rushed him, "We have to go get Basil, come on."

"He can wait for a few extra minutes." He said, "You don't even like him"

"He's young, human, and nine years old, of course I don't like him. I love him like a brother," she said and walked out to meet them at the car to pick up their little brother. Daryl approached Lizette again as she opened her locker and she glanced at him as he felt him approach. He gripped the top of the locker door as he studied her as she knelt down to place her text books on the floor of the locker.

He offered his hand and she stood up, "What was that for… you being nice to me Daryl?" she asked him and he laughed a little, "What do you want?"

"We're playing this Friday, you should come. Try out for the cheerleading squad they need new members this year."

Lizette shook her head, "I'm flexible but I don't cheer. I was on the volleyball team in our last school and that was enough."

"Did you win?"

She closed her locker and turned to me pressing her back against the locker as he moved to stand before her. "Do you think we won?"

"Every damn game," he whispered.

She smiled and she stared at him, it'd been a while since she seduced someone- this was fun because it was in public. "Of course we did Daryl Allington," she told him.

Rachael was coming around the corner when she saw Daryl and Lizette, "Hello!" she snapped at them and Daryl frowned as he stepped back.

He went to her and she pushed him away from her, "Rache- lover…."

"I can see why you got your classes switched, I heard you have class with her," she snapped and he followed her away as Lizette grinned and pulled her bag over her head and had it rest on her shoulder.

She was passing the staircases of the auditorium lobby when she heard her name being called; it was one of the Cullen kids. She knew his name was Edward, "Hello Edward." She said kindly.

He tried to smile, but couldn't, "G'afternoon," he muttered. "Why are you here?"

Lizette frowned, "That's kind of blunt… we like to learn-."

"Bull shit-."

She sighed and nodded for them to go outside they walked out and he motioned for Bella to not follow them. They went to his car and he leaned against the back passenger door on the sidewalk, he folded is arms across his chest… waiting. "We didn't know that other vampires are at this school," she said truthfully. Then she added, "We met your dad, Carlisle. He works with my mum, Elizabeth Matthew; he didn't like us being there today and I don't think he gets along with my mum. I'm sorry Edward but I swear we don't hunt humans; we tease about it but we don't mean it-."

"Then don't say it," he growled.

Lizette sighed, "That's not what we do- it makes us uncomfortable with being around humans so we tease their lives to keep us in line. I promise we don't bite," she told him and he glanced over as the others came over. She knew they were coming but she forced her eyes to stay on Edward. "The last time I killed a human it was about the early nineteen hundreds."

"How many humans in your life?"

Lizette sighed and didn't answer; Cory and Wyatt were coming out of the building as Cory pulled out a phone and called Samuel to check to make sure that they still needed to pick up Basil from school. She looked back at Edward, "Over a thousand during a near sixty year period. The last human I killed was in August of 1901, not since then. Cory and Wyatt I don't think ever have… I have to go."

He didn't stop her as she left to go to her brothers but as she passed the Karews and the other four Cullens and Bella, Rosalie grabbed her arm. "What did he say?"

"Ask if I've ever killed a human before. I answered that I have," she added. Emmett grabbed her arm and her temper began to rise but they didn't know that. "What?"

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked her,

She grinned, "Why are you?" She asked them, and Emmett slowly released her arm and she went to Cory and Wyatt as they got into their dark silver car. He got passenger as she drove again; they'd placed their bags in the trunk and she took the keys from her pocket and tormented Cory with them that she had them and he didn't. He pushed her playfully on the shoulder and she got in and they left a minute later.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cory waited outside against the driver door as he waited for his brother and sister to get back with Basil. A week has gone by and still Elizabeth and Carlisle haven't told their families about their relationship and their utterly exhausting show off hours as they continue to work side by side and still not get along. Cory and his father, Samuel, have tried to get Elizabeth to admit that something was wrong but the woman is completely stubborn!

The one who played the oldest grunted as Lizette came from the building carrying Basil as Wyatt continued to speak with his teacher. Other students pick on Basil because of his Greek accent and he had attacked one of them and bit her in the neck saying that 'she was his for all eternity'... Cory knew something was wrong as Basil was practically dropped when Lizette reached him.

"When we get home," she told him in a low growl, "He is to go to his room and stay there until Mum and Dad BOTH get home."

He frowned and opened the car door for his brother; he turned to see Wyatt running over to catch up with them. "What happened, Wyatt?"

Wyatt shook his head as Basil sat in the back behind Lizette as Cory drove with Wyatt sitting behind him, his arm stretched lazily along the window glass, he could feel the warmth of the sun bolting down on him. It was… it is a wonderful feeling.

Basil's room has books, games, toys and a small screen TV for his movies and games, like Pac-Man. He still had the Leap-Frog computer and TV games, uses them once in a while because he was bored or needed to check something on the verbal dictionary. His bed was actually a bunk bed with most of his toys on the top and he slept on the bottom; his windows were five by four feet and raised above the floor by about two his curtains were child friendly and cordless. Even Lizette was amazed by the funness in the blinds; you'd only have to push or pull if you wanted it up or down.

Basil entered his room with Wyatt watching and he walked guiltily over to his bed and sat down as he kept his eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry Wyatt." He muttered quietly.

Wyatt hated being mean to the boy, but he had to learn someway and Lizette would go over board with odd punishments and Cory just won't. "I know buddy," he said nicely. "But you can't hurt people," he said.

They had decided that they were God believers, only around Basil of course so he added. "God doesn't want his favourites to become monsters Basil-."

"Hem-hem," he heard and saw Lizette watching him with a angry look and her arms folded across her chest. "He's grounded for a week Wyatt, not going to church." She snapped and he walked away as she took his place, "Boy," she said and he looked up then feeling the searing glare she was giving him he hurriedly looked down at the floor again. She sighed and lowered her arms, "You know we love you, right?" he nodded slowly, "Good. I love you Basil, I love you like a real brother, but I will not let you hurt humans."

"You do."

She frowned, "No I don't. I make fun of them and their silly ways of living," she told him and he pondered that for a moment then realized that she was right. He didn't answer so she continued, "If it happens again you'll have to be removed from our care-."

He looked up, "What?" he asked, his voice cracked and he began crying. He jumped up and ran over to her and knocked her a step back into the hall. "I don't want to leave, please don't make me leave." He sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she picked him up instead and his legs wrapped around her; Basil always loved how easily they could pick him up.

Basil Matthew wrapped his small little arms around her neck and cried on her shoulder, "I know it's hard but you have to understand that we've worked hard for our life and we only want you to be happy-."

"But…but I… I am ha…happy," he cried between sobs and she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll be go…good, I pro…promise!" he told her and she nodded.

She pushed him away so she could look into his beautiful eyes, "I know you're a good boy Basil Matthew." She forced his forehead to her lips and she kissed him. Lizette set him down and told him to carry out his prison sentence; he knew the rules of being grounded. Basil was a good kid, but he's not a saint…. He is only nine years old!

Rules for Grounded Children (Basil)

No computer or TV  
Extra chores

Elizabeth and Samuel were told together what Basil had done when they got home from work and they both went to talk to him but allowed Lizette to carry out her own punishments and grounded-sentence. She only would have him clean his room every day and get homework done and help her do yard work after homework was done. Something that she never told anyone at school was that she loved to garden. Basil hated it but liked the flowers.

…

"He's nine years old!" Cory snapped at her during lunch the next day.

Lizette knew that, "I know that Cory but I don't care. Mum said I free-rein over this-."

"What about his mental status?"

"He'll be fine."

"You're taking him shopping!" Cory growled.

Lizzie smiled and nodded, "That I am," she told him proudly. "So get over it Cory." She told him and he stormed away.

He was replaced by a girl named junior named Dayne and her younger sister, a freshman named Reynen (rye-nen). Reynen was holding her arm tightly against her stomach, "Is your mom a doctor, that's what we heard."

"Why? What happened?" Lizette asked and Reynen showed her, her broken arm. "Ow, yeah she is. What about the nurse's office?" she asked and they said the nurse was out with a cold. Lizette took them outside where she called Elizabeth and she arrived a few minutes later from the hospital and laughed at Reynen' injury. It was just fractured, not broken; she used the splint she brought with her. Reynen turned red when kids from her class saw a woman helping her. "Thank you Mum, for coming."

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter, "Don't worry about it Lizzie. I was bored anyway," she made Lizzie laugh a little and added. "Samuel and I are going out to dinner tonight; make sure you get homework done and chores completed." She said and smiled at Reynen as she finally looked up, Dayne kept her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Of course mother," she said and made a mental note of the homework and chores.

Elizabeth finished putting a bandage around her arm to keep Reynen from bending it and then placed the splint around her neck and told her to keep her arm close to her body. "Thank you Mrs. Matthew- um, Dr. Matthew. Should I give this back to Lizzie when I'm through with it?"

Elizabeth said, "Return it or keep it Reynen. Don't worry about it; you should put ice on it as well, alright?" Reynen nodded and they went to the office as Elizabeth and Lizzie walked to the parking lot together. "She's cute," she smiled.

Lizzie nodded, "Reynen is one of the top of her class, from what I hear. They might make her a junior instead of sophomore next year."

Elizabeth laughed, "Wow, that's smart! Tell your brothers to have a good day and too behave for me?" she asked and her daughter nodded, "We'll get back late." Elizabeth added, Lizette nodded again.

"I've gone to dinner before, I know." She said and Elizabeth kissed Lizette's cheek and got into her car and went back to work. Lizette watched as she left but turned when she felt eyes on her neck and turned quickly; her eyes scanned the grounds but saw no one then looked up at the roof and she saw someone walking away, but didn't see his face. She went over to the back of the building where cameras weren't kept and waited for two humans to round the corner before stepping back and ran forward as she climbed the wall quickly and jumped the rest and landed on her feet. She looked over the roof tops of the uneven school and went to where the man had been; vampire scent filled her nose and she turned but jumped seeing him behind her.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lizette stood still for several minutes before finally moving towards where she'd gotten to the roof. Arubey blocked her path and shook his head. "Why were you watching me?"

"I saw the vampire come-."

"That was my mother, I asked her to come as a favour to me."

He shrugged and stepped towards her, she stepped to the side to go a different way but he blocked her again and this time he went to grab her arm but she turned and hit him. He fell to the side and felt his temple, "You hit like a girl."

"Makes sense," she said and he growled. "Did Edward send you to watch me?"

He shook his head, "Edward has nothing to do with this. I'm older then him-."

"By what, a year?"

He chuckled, "Actually I'm 5403 years old." That made her frown and look a tad bit uncomfortable; he could perform attacks on her that she'd never even thought of. He was old enough to know everything about fighting and killing others like him, "You look disappointed." He noted and Lizette shrugged

She frowned, "Well I am- I'm used to being the oldest… let it sink in while you stay there and I… not stay here." she said and tried to go around again but he grabbed her so quickly they she didn't react and he threw her to the ground, "That hurt." She grunted and he grinned as he moved a little so he was more comfortable, he kept a hand next to her right shoulder as his knee was next to her left.

He smiled a little, showing off his pearly whites… very pointy pearly whites. "It's dangerous to have a human living with you."

"Did you tell Edward that isn't his… _fling_, a human?"

"He plans to turn her soon, in the next year or so-."

She sighed, "He's doing fine. A few little things here and there, but we're doing fine with him." he chuckled. "What?"

"You are for now but something will happen- why do you move so often?"

She grinned this time, "we hate being in one place too long."

"Whatever."

She scowled, "It's true…. Basil likes it as much as we do." She told him and he growled at her, "Believe me or not but we love Basil like he's really ours." He slid his hand closer to her shoulder and over her neck as if he'd choke the life out of her; she didn't move, she'd seen the way he and his brothers look at her- they had a crush.

"I can kill you here and they'll never know, just think you left the city…"

"You can, but you won't." She said making him snarl a little, "You don't love me, but you want me… now's your chance; I can't fight you because I'll lose so I won't bother wasting my time risking my life or gaining a few wounds because… well, we're at school and I have brothers. You can over power me," she whispered smirking at him and he realized that she was right.

He moved to sit over her and kept his hand at her neck, "Do you want me to make you scream."

"I'm a pretty loud screamer," she said truthfully. He didn't understand that she could scream for _help_ loudly, he took it a different way and took advantage of that. As he bent down to either bite or kiss her, she head butted him and he fell back; she kicked him as she jumped up and was able to get off the rood before he could grab her.

…

Lizette entered eighth hour with her work done and ready for discussion. The teacher, who finally introduced himself about two days after class actually began, told them to settle down then get into groups to finish their projects. They had to choose a mythological couple and do a report on them.

"Aren't we done?" Lizette frowned, "I didn't even want to do these two anyway."

"Romeo is an idiot," Wyatt agreed. "But even Basil knows the play better then us-."

"Because he starred in it you dolt," Lizzie snapped and Wyatt frowned. The teacher came over, "Xavier, can we switch ideas."

"Do you have one ready?"

Lizzie pulled it out and presented it, Wyatt and Cory stared at her. "You planned to change didn't you?"

"Like you didn't think it," she muttered. "Besides if I had to do my project on some-."

"Aren't they French?"

"So?"

"You are, shouldn't you like doing this kind of stuff on people from your country-."

"Yeah when the story isn't completely stupid.

Xavier looked at her, "Fine who's the new pair?"

"Hans and Greta, they're demon children. Siblings who go from town to town every fifty years. They fake their deaths and make it look like some kind of cult killed them using witchcraft-."

"Lizzie," Cory snapped.

"Then they appear as ghosts and they have the townspeople take witches and burn them alive. Its slow, painful, and of course it kills people and most of the time the burned are just average day humans who can't even float a pencil." She said and Xavier nodded.

"Alright, I'll allow this." He said and she handed it to him so he could grade it.

Cory and Wyatt looked at her, "Why did you make another one. We worked hard-."

"Oh please, he didn't even notice the date. It's from a decade ago," she said. That made Edward glare at her and she returned it, she grinned when she looked away however. She thought it funny that the other vampires hated them because they were there or that they didn't keep to themselves like they did.

Cory looked up at the newest one, "That is the one you did twelve years ago?" he asked and she smiled and nodded, "Why did you do that before?"

"Because I didn't know where it was; turns out it was the box labeled 'school'." She said and sat back and ripped the Romeo and Juliet one in half, "These two," she set the halves on Cory's desk top, "Give the French a bad name. A bad, bad name; it's embarrassing and the play isn't even in French, but in English originally-."

"That's because the author was English," Cory told her.

Lizette grumbled something in French and Wyatt scowled at her, "Don't do that." he told her

"It's my language, either learn it or leave me alone."

"It's hard to learn."

"You lived in France for nearly fifty years. Ten in Greece, what did you do while there? Stay home all day?"

"If you were there, you'd know."

"Sorry I was busy with my own-."

"You were in Greece for a reason-."

"Yeah- wouldn't you like to know," she muttered and looked away from them as she adverted her attention to the sketch book she brought out of her bag.

Cory and Wyatt looked at each then glanced at her as she ignored them and indulged her attention into the paper and pencil as she used her fingers to make some parts more realistic and shaded in nicer. Cory and Wyatt left her alone for the rest of the hour as she ignored them and avoided looking up as she kept her eyes on the papers. By the end of class Lizette had drawn Basil with the girl he'd bitten; she saw her picture when Basil showed her a class photo. They were given grown up features and facing each other as they held hands. They both had small scars on their necks; Cory took it from her as she closed it and she didn't stop as she got up and went to stand behind him.

He grinned, "Nice Lizzie- that's great… plan it for him too."

Lizette smiled and nodded, "Fine I will; I plan on it."

"I was being sarcastic-!"

"I know Cory," she said and put it away in her bag and waited for them to get their things together before she left. Arubey caught her eye but she looked away after barely five seconds and Nickolas pushed him roughly and told him to go faster.

However Nickolas looked back as did Christopher and Hardy. They made it official: each of the four brothers had put a claim on Lizette without telling the other three. A claim is a kind of like saying that a vampire has called to date another vampire- rarely it's humans; a vampire will claim another usually once before they actually fall in love or they get killed. Arubey wanted Lizette because she would hard to control; Nickolas wanted her because he knew that his brothers wouldn't want her; Christopher liked her for the way she treated her brother Basil and that she was an artist like him- not many vampires have talents that resolve around pencils and paper. Hardy wanted her because he was sure that making love to her would be fantastic! Hardy grinned as she glanced back to see her grab Wyatt's text book for him.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day before Halloween the decorations were put up and a large poster board paper with Dracula standing before his realistic castle stared down at everyone when you entered the school through the main office doors. He's carrying a young beautiful blond girl in his arms and she's dead of course with blood dripping down. Christopher studied for several minutes and glanced to his side.

"What do you think Christopher?" he jumped, "Sorry." Lizzie smiled.

He grinned, "Don't worry about it… I love it. The artist showed great details in the castle."

"That because the artists went to the castle a week ago."

He turned to her, "That was why you were gone for two extra days; I- we thought you were taking hunting trip." He admitted quietly and she shook her head, "Did you have fun?"

She nodded, "Yes, thank you for asking Christopher." She said and they turned, "Cory did the castle, Wyatt the Count, and I did the girl." She admitted.

He chuckled, "It took all three of you?"

She shook her head, "If you look closely at his cloak; the colour is out of line. Basil didn't know it was for the Halloween decorations… Wyatt caught him in time. Are you going to the dance?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "No, we're going to Europe ourselves. Taking a five day weekend vacation…" then taking a leap of faith he added. "Don't take it the wrong way but, I'll miss you." she smiled.

"That' so sweet… I'll miss you too," she said with a soft smile and he grinned. "Do you know where're going yet?"

"Mostly England to see some friends of ours… old friends if you know what I mean." He added and she laughed and said she did. "Are you wearing a costume tomorrow?" he asked reluctantly.

She nodded, "Every since we got Basil. He lives with vampires and he's afraid the costumes people think up so we can never do that." she grinned and he laughed, "Elizabeth made his and I have mine; Cory and Wyatt go as the same thing every year?"

"What's that?"

"Authors from the medieval days, they like the vests and feeling at home I think; I was alive for most of it. It was fun though," he nodded in agreement with that. "Are you dressing up being a vampire in public?" she asked.

He laughed this time, "No, we never do." Truth was that they had begged Alice to tell them if she was getting in costume, she said she was but wasn't telling them in what and they hated her for now because of it. "So, uh," he began casually. "What are you dressing up as… I mean if you do," he added quickly and she smiled at him.

"Well, I don't know if I like what I have planned at the moment, we'll see." She said and separated off from him as Christopher was given dirty looks by his three brothers.

Seth smiled as she down and asked where her brothers were, she told him that they were talking with some teachers about some boring paper they had to write. "We're having a party on Saturday for Halloween- we go get the candy and put it together and people take whatever the hell they want."

"You still trick or treat?" Lizette laughed and Seth nodded.

"Hell yeah, there I no damn age limit on the TOT age and we like candy," he added and Lizette nodded. Seth put his arm on the back of her chair and sat back with his ankle near his knee and he sat comfortably as if he ruled the world. He tilted his head as Ryan and Becca kissed. "When in the hell did that happen?" he asked them.

"It was a morning kiss," Becca told him and giggled as Ryan turned a little red.

Seth turned to Lizette but she'd turned her attention to Sandi, he tapped her shoulder and when she turned to him he kissed her on the mouth then retreated to sit back. Ryan stared at him, "Good morning Lizette." He said quickly.

Honestly Lizette didn't know if she should hit him or run away, "Good morning." She laughed and he moved his arm to her shoulders, which she allowed as she turned back to Becca. "Okay then," she and Becca laughed about what just happened and Seth grinned with a feeling of accomplishment written all over his face.

Arubey wanted to tear his throat out because Seth was always hanging out with her, she could fall in love with the human and then he'd have no chance. Seth was her friend; she and Arubey never spoke, other than the roof conversation. However there was no hint that Lizzie wanted Seth the way he wanted her and that made Seth annoyed… he was in love nonetheless, there was little doubt about that, but since the first day of school Lizette Matthew had only treated him like a friend and spoke when it was anything but friendship.

Edward nodded over as Cory and Wyatt came walking down from the band room area. "Matthew!" he growled and Cory looked over as they began to turn to go a different way just to avoid them.

"What?" he asked not going over to them yet, Edward told them to come over- he even said please. Bella inches closer to him and his grasp around her tightened as they approached, "What Cullen?" he asked.

"Does your sister know what that human is like?" Cory frowned.

"That's her business Cullen-."

"Viro is dangerous when he drinks you know," Arubey lied and Cory glanced at Wyatt.

"You've seen him drunk?"

Nickolas nodded and pretended to shudder, "It scared us Matthew."

Christopher and Hardy caught on and each said how ugly Seth Viro had gotten when they ran into him during a party a few weeks back. Cory looked at Wyatt, "We'll take care of it. Thanks," he added and they went over and each took a place on either side of her and whispered something in her ear. Seth didn't even know they were telling her something until she turned to them.

"What are you talking about-?" she snapped.

"Just come with us." Cory told her and Arubey peeked over too see Wyatt and Cory each take her arms ad lift her.

"Ouch, that hurts Cory- Wyatt." She struggled but gave up against the two against her and walked away with them. Seth frowned and looked at Becca and saw Arubey watching with a sullen look on his face.

They disappeared down the hall then they came a few minutes later without her and ignored Seth as he asked what they did with Lizette, "She's gone." They said loud enough for Arubey to hear, "Not even a fight." Wyatt added and Arubey got up with Edward behind him as they went to the brothers as they went outside but they disappeared.

…

Lizette arrived a little late to first hour making Arubey come out of this slumber that he'd been in; the teacher pardoned her tardiness and she hurried over to Seth to take her seat. When he asked where she went, she said that her brothers forgot to take their meds; they go insane when they forget to eat and glanced at Arubey as she said it. Arubey frowned and looked away from her; Lizette passed him a note that Arubey didn't see she gave him and he read and glared at Arubey and his two brothers, Nick and Chris for the rest of the hour.

At the end of the class Seth did what Lizette told him to do, "Lizzie?" he asked, not nervous because he knew her answer. She turned to him, "Will go to that party with me?"

"Sure," she answered right away. "I'll come over early and help set up."

"Sweet," he said and Becca giggled at them.

Becca turned to Seth and whispered, "You make a cute couple," she told them and Seth blushed and Lizette thanked her and said she though so too.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Basil went into Elizabeth and Samuel's bedroom the next morning and cat walked for them in his costume complete with an eyeglass and gold cufflings for the white suit. Wyatt came in after him and waited for their reaction then saw them ogling him like he was an infant getting married.

Elizabeth teased, "Who's the bride Basil?"

He grinned and held out his arm, "Would you momma?" he asked and she giggled and went over to him and picked him easily and kissed him on the nose. "Say 'I do' if you accept me; I already said mine outside." He said.

Elizabeth and Samuel laughed and she told him, "I do take my son to also be my husband for the day. Make sure you're not late for work and be careful of the eyeballs-." Basil screamed and Samuel laughed as he ran out laughing. Last night Basil had asked Lizette to let him buy a twenty-five cent ring and now she understood why. She grinned as he raced after her with Wyatt after him now. Cory came from his room in brown pants and a green vest and loose shirt, he modeled for her quickly and she smiled and said he was cute in his old vest and pants. Wyatt approached also in his own blue pants and a brown vest; he said he missed their old clothes but said he could go without the itchy fabrics from back then. Lizette's own was a long light brown inner dress that was like a under shirt then the slightly darker brown dress came down low on her chest but the shirt kept it from her being exposed. She's kept it safe and unharmed from the last five hundred years; her shoes were also from five hundred years ago with a zagged heel only an inch and a half or so.

Cory and Wyatt walked behind her as they walked into school and were amazed at the rest of the decorations that had been put. Their poster was the best and biggest hand drawn poster- it was also their best work so far. Seth entered in a toga and gold ivory; Wyatt and Cory laughed at him and Lizette said he looked great. He thanked her and took her hand.

Cory and Wyatt left them alone, they didn't know that they were faking… or at least Lizette was. "How's Basil's costume?"

He said and led her down the hall, she grinned. "He's so handsome in his tuxedo- I was very impressed with Wyatt's work on him." She told him.

He grinned and moved his arm to around her waist, "You look beautiful Lizette."

She smiled, "Thank you- you look pretty good yourself. I haven't seen someone in a toga for a while as a costume," he chuckled.

"The toga is all I wear for the day and tomorrow night."

"You'll get cold," she told him not catching his drift. He only shook his head and as he led them toward the cafeteria but instead he directed her over away from it and to the delivery door. "What's over here?"

"More or less costumed persons," he shrugged and they went down the platform built inside the school and took her against the wall that blocked them and he kissed her. She allowed him this for a while; she missed the relationship scene with the touching and more touching, she knew her brothers did too but they didn't have the patience to go out and date like humans. Deep down, down enough where they won't admit it, they belief that if they're still alive after all these years then there's a reason that their other some is waiting for them to come to them.

Seth pressed against her as she felt his heart race; she smiled as this feeling as he lifted her up off the floor. "Am I really that light?" she asked him amazed.

"Sweetie, you're at least one-ten, no more then that." He whispered and she smiled and pulled him to her again, "I am kinda strong-." He kissed her again this time a little rougher and played with her hair, he pulled his mouth away from hers.

"It feels like your heart is going to explode," she teased.

She took his hand placed it over his heart and he laughed a little, "Will yours?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No because I can control my heart beats," she said smiling up at him as he set her down.

He took her hands and kissed them both, "I- I want to feel."

She only acted like he didn't say anything and stepped forward to leave but he pulled her back, "Seth we're expected."

"It's not like it'll take all day."

She thought and fought for an excuse as she knocked his hand out of the way, "Stop it- it's just a lame male excuse to touch a female's-."

"I'm not a pervert Lizette, I promise."

"I'm sure Ted Bundy said he didn't kill people!" She mocked and he took her hands, "Seth, stop it." She told him, she knew she could fight him and within five blows to the head, he could be dead- three and he was in a coma. He looked at her with a small smile, "What?" she asked concerned.

He kissed her, holding her face. "I love you Lizzie," he whispered and kissed her again.

Lizette reacted as he kissed her and she finally realized she didn't want to and couldn't deal with that sentence and pushed him away hard enough so she could go over the railing that down the platform and get to the cafeteria before Seth even knew what happened. She sat down across from Seth's usual seat and ran her fingers through her hair.

Becca smiled, "You look great. What era, Elizabethan?" She guessed.

"Renaissance," she corrected as Seth came over. The café was still somewhat clear; Seth's mind was open to the mind reading vampires across the room if they concentrated enough. Arubey was sure that if Lizette could have read his mind while he was kissing her then she wouldn't have gone with him at all. "I think my youngest brother has his first crush- it's so cute." She smiled as Daryl passed by and without warning he grabbed Lizzie's hand to stand her up to her feet; she twirled in a circle for him. "What are you doing Daryl?"

"You look great," he complimented and she grinned.

Daryl was dressed as himself apparently, his helmet and jersey on his body. "You don't look so bad yourself." She muttered and went to sit down but he grabbed her arm, Seth wanted to get up but Ryan grabbed him.

He put his arm around her waist and she frowned at him as if waiting for her moment to hit him. "There's a college I'm going to next year and the Frat house is throwing a party tonight-."

"Can't, I have plans. Go away," she advised as Cory and Wyatt came in together as they were telling each other stories of their childhoods.

He frowned, "What you doing?"

She pushed him away from her and he stumbled back over a table, Cory and Wyatt laughed when the saw what happened as the table collapsed and split in to at the break in the table and caught him between it. He yelled for someone to help him and Rachael screamed and ran over in her cheerleading outfit which was also her costume apparently and she helped him out. Dana laughed and Alexander early doubled over as did most of everyone else; Cory and Wyatt up on either side of their sister.

"Last time you hit someone, he had bruises for a month," Cory told her.

"I really don't like him," she said and Cory said that was a good thing and they went outside before first hour.

…

At lunch hour Hardy caught up with Lizette as she ran definitions through her head, she turned to him and waited. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What- oh nothing- I have a test next hour and I think I might skip."

"I'll go with you, I have Chemistry."

She grinned, "Are you good at it Hardy?"

"Hardly," he joked and she laughed. "Listen there's a reason why I stopped you… it's kind of personal actually…how much do you know about the English Language?" he asked her and she looked at him through dazed eyes.

"Hardy," she smiled, "You speak the English Language."

"I mean Language class, I have Novel and I hate reading. Do you know this one?" He held up 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'. She frowned and took it.

"I haven't read it since Boston, but yeah I remember most of it; Boo is founded in the house-."

"Can you study it with me; I have the test on it after lunch?"

"Now?" she asked, he nodded. "Don't you and the other vampires of the school hate my brothers and myself?"

He scowled at her, taking her by surprise. "Actually I think you're kind of cute," he told in truth and she smiled a little.

"Flirtation is a good way to win me over and I accept; I'll help how I can Hardy but I haven't read the book in a while." She told him that was no problem and they went outside to sit under a large maple tree by the school sign.

Hardy and Lizette went over what he knew, which was mostly nothing since he could honestly say he never read the book. Lizette told him over the plot and they through each question on the worksheet best they could; Hardy could see Arubey and Nickolas watching them and he gave them a thumbs up but Arubey and Nickolas growled at him he waved at them.

"What are you doing?" She asked seeing him wave to someone, she looked over but there was no one there.

He brought his hand to her head and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, "Nothing, sorry- distracted." He cleared his throat and asked about the next one, "By the way… who in the hell names their kid Scout?"

"I kinda like it, having girly names like Brittany or Ashley is boring; or like with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I've been alive for a while Hardy and I can say that the last Edward I met was human and in the late fifteenth century. Never a Jasper before and there was a family with the name Emmett," she told him and he asked about his. She turned to him, "You are the first Hardy I have ever met. Congratulations."

"What do I win?" They both knew he was flirting and he didn't care, she didn't as much as she should have but she and Seth were never a couple and they took advantage of each other that morning on the platform.

She laughed, "What do you want Hardy?"

He shrugged, "A lot of things: fast cars, gold- not cash, but gold. It's heavy but hey… I'm super strong so it doesn't matter. I'd also like tonight… you and me without your brothers or my brothers."

Lizzie sighed, "I can't- we are doing something together as a whole."

"What?"

"Basil's yearly candy excursion." He groaned laughing and she did too and nodded, "Yeah, we all go!"

"Skip it, please Lizzie," he begged her and added. "We can do to the beach, do you like to take those boring beach walks. I'll go barefoot," he told her.

"Oh, no way!" She joked and laughed he took her hand and set the work aside, "I want you and I to go somewhere and hang out." He said casually, she glanced away from him for a moment then turned back. "I don't beg and won't start now so I'll ask nicely instead, Will you Lizette please go with me to the beach so we can take a human-like walk tonight."

"Barefoot?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

Lizette sighed again, "I can't- another time. I am really sorry but we do this as a family because it's what we never really had when we were human. Samuel was in his mid twenties, not married and owned a book store. Cory and Wyatt were practically living alone already and my own parents never had the time for us; Elizabeth never met her dad and her mum was mean. Elizabeth has always wanted a family and we have her one she was talk about to people," he nodded and said he understood. She touched his face and ran her finger over his cheeks and he pressed her hand to his face and gently kissed the bottom of her hand near her wrist. "What did you plan to do at this beach of yours?"

He asked if she wanted the truth and she nodded, "I planned on seducing you so you and I would do stuff." He muttered and it made her laugh, "What?" he growled and she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

She stood up and grabbed her bag, she turned back to him. "I don't know why you and your brothers are doing this… but please stop." she asked him and walked away. Lizette knew that any day now Nickolas would try to get her in his grasp and speak of the man…

He smiled at her, "Hey Lizette- where you headed."

She turned to him and took his hand, he grinned and then she squeezed his fingers and he gasped. "Tell your brothers- and keep this in mind as well, I am not something to fight over. I'm not worth it," she told him and let go as she went around the corner to head toward the main office. All four brothers had tried to get her as theirs and now she was maybe free from them… she just wanted to know why the change of heart in them and prayed that the Cullens wouldn't try anything although she was sure they wouldn't.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jimmy caught Carlisle Cullen just in time and handed him two separate piles of file folders. "I need you to give these to Elizabeth as soon as possible."

"What are they?" Carlisle asked and Jimmy said that they were papers they needed to fill out if they wanted to stay at the hospital.

Carlisle smiled inside, he just won't give these to Elizabeth, he thought. But Edward would find out and tell someone, he knew that Edward hadn't met Elizabeth and since he was older then Elizabeth he had a right to keep an eye out for her. It was the least he could do… she was his little sister; he owed her a lot of his kindness since he never showed it when she'd still been human.

…

"You look distracted Carlisle," Esme said as she passed him coming down the stairs to the living room as he came home. He looked up and she came over to him and he kissed her, "What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth again," Edward said as he also came downstairs.

Carlisle nodded, "Edward please don't read me right now- I want to tell… I need to tell you something about and me and Elizabeth-."

Esme stepped back and Carlisle frowned then realized that he the way he'd said that made it sound like he was having an affair with the fellow doctor. "I know you talk about her, usually to complain but that could just be a cover-up-."

"Esme!" Carlisle yelled to get her attention and he lifted her off her feet, "You're my girl." He smiled and she looked away from him, "I love you Esme and Elizabeth… I knew when we were human, well she was human I'd been a vampire for a couple years already." Esme sighed and let him explain but he went into the living room, the others were there with the Karews and they were upset yet from a few days ago when Lizette hurt Nickolas to get a point across.

It was Saturday and according to Jimmy, Elizabeth and Samuel had both taken off to spend the day with their kids. He took Esme's hand and a deep breath and said, "Elizabeth hates me because I went to her when she was still young and human. she understood what I was and what I was capable of; to protect her mother, who was had been a horrible woman she turned me away from their home in London but I knew she know about being in the care of a monster and I wanted her to help me. I was able to lure her outside," Esme bit her lip. "Don't worry Esme; I accidentally cut her on the shoulder and she bit me on the arm when it broke out into a struggle. Elizabeth told me to never come to her for help again and he called her a few names and left; her mother would die a while later but I didn't go back.

"Elizabeth is my younger sister," he finished suddenly and Esme gasped.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know for a fact that Elizabeth hasn't even told her husband or her own kids." He turned to her Edward, "I wanted to tell you all sooner but Elizabeth would change my mind by doing something smart and out-witting me at work. Jimmy, our boss, doesn't know and instead has theories that are ludicrous to even repeat…" he sighed and looked to his five, "I'm not asking you to be nice to Cory, Wyatt, or Lizette but don't tell them anything until they hear it from Elizabeth herself. They are your cousins after all," he added and Edward nodded. "Good, thank you- I have to run some things over to their home for Elizabeth. Doctor paper work that Jimmy gave me," Esme nodded.

"I want to come and meet her Carlisle, you say you hate her so much but I think you don't. You just don't know how to show that you love your little sister."

Carlisle doubted that but agreed and Alice spoke up, "I think I'll go too, it's very interesting what they're doing right now." She said and went upstairs to grab a sweater.

"What are they doing?" Arubey asked.

Alice grinned and went outside to wait in Carlisle's car; they went out after her and eleven vampire piled into three cars and all went to the Matthew's home across the city.

…

Basil cheered for Cory as he always did whenever he and Wyatt fought but when it was Lizette and a brother, he cheered for her. he screamed when she was kicked, "Watch out!" he yelled.

"Get back Basil," she growled and pushed Cory off of her as he tired to stab her with the tri-dagger. A weapon with three very sharp pointed skewers; two come off at the side and the middle is straight up and the longest; Cory and Lizette each had two.

Cory was shirtless but in camouflage khakis and Lizette was in maroon sweat pants and a small black tank top and her hair in a hair clip pinning all her hair up so it wouldn't get tangled in the weapons. Wyatt was refereeing and also cheering for Cory as Basil was for Lizzie. Samuel and Elizabeth just watched but would be proud when their daughter got Cory. Their fighting rink was a twenty by twenty foot square and the ground was firm dirt patted down and no grass grew there at all.

Cory kicked her in the back and she fell to a knee but regained it easily and kicked his feet out from under him and he fell back. "Nice Lizzie."

"Thanks brother," she muttered back and he jumped up.

Basil cried out when Cory got Lizzie on the arm and the crimson trickled down her arm a little, but they both easily ignored it. Elizabeth took Samuel's arm, "I don't like this. It's been nearly an hour," she told him.

"They're both getting tired, it'll be over soon. They be done unless if one looses-."

"I hate their games," she snapped. "Why can't you be normal teenagers and go out and party or something," she called to Wyatt who only laughed at her as he held a rag to his own forearm.

"That's no fun Mother," he told her plain and simple. "We like to fight, keep the reflexes in check," he called to her. Cory was struck down by Lizzie as she abandoned the weapons and hit him, "Come on Cory!"

Cory grumbled something but he didn't hear it, "Tired yet?" she asked him as he pinned her down.

She was keeping his hand from cutting her neck, "Nope. You?" He grunted and dropped the tri-dagger.

"Not even close." She said and kicked him back and his arm went out of the line, "I win!" she celebrated, "That's five to one for me Cory- go again?" She asked and went over to pick up the tri-daggers.

He nodded but Samuel got their attention as Carlisle Cullen came around the corner with a large group. Basil stayed where he was then broke into a run to Lizette and took one of the tri-dagger and tried to get her with it but she grabbed the center skewer and took it back from him. Cory held out hand and she handed him her two pair of tri-daggers as they watched Elizabeth turn to Carlisle and his family.

Elizabeth had been enjoying the fight but now she as just annoyed, her dress hung tightly against her pale skin and her bare feet were dirty on the bottom. "Dr. Cullen, what are you doing here?"

Carlisle handed her the papers, "For you Dr. Matthew. Er, Jimmy asked me to give these to you." he said and she took them, "I stayed a little later and filled them out, a lot of reading so I scanned them."

Elizabeth nodded and glanced over at her half naked sons and cut up daughter, Basil was standing between Cory and Wyatt and held Wyatt's hand. "Thank you, er this is my husband Samuel. Samuel another doctor I work with… Carlisle Cullen."

The two shook hands and Carlisle smiled at him and he returned it, "Elizabeth, my wife Esme and our kids and their cousins." He didn't name them and Elizabeth didn't introduce her kids either.

Esme shook Elizabeth's hand and says, "It's so nice to meet you Dr. Matthew. Carlisle says you're an excellent doctor."

"Thank you," she was looking at Carlisle then turned to Esme.

Samuel glanced at Cory as Wyatt dropped Basil's hand, "She got you good on the back Cory- come on." He touched it a little then took him by the arm and they went over to go inside.

"It'll be healed by tonight, leave it."

"Why don't you three go get- um, cleaned up and stuff."

Basil frowned, "Dad Wyatt and Lizzie have to go yet-." He whined.

"Later," he said and Basil jumped on Wyatt's back and they went inside.

Carlisle turned to the fighting square, "For fun Elizabeth?" he asked.

She frowned and scowled at the square, "Cory ruined my yard a week after we moved in. I wasn't pleased, he's still grounded I think." She admitted, "It's their idea of fighting I guess. Wanna try Carlisle?" she asked curiously and he shook his head. "Sure, it's not that bad. Just don't step out or fall into the grass; you lose if you do apparently." Carlisle could see the scar he'd given her and frowned.

Samuel intertwined his fingers with hers and they looked back as Basil ran ahead of his brothers and sister as they came back. "Better?"

"The back feels all weird," Cory muttered and rolled his right shoulder.

Lizette lifted the back of his shirt, "I went a little deep- you'll live." She said and he winced when she touched it. "Sorry Cory," she muttered.

He sighed; she was still in her sweat pants but a different shirt to hide her own scars and wounds from fighting. "Mum we're going into the forest," Wyatt said.

"No stay here," Elizabeth told them and they turned back around. She turned to Carlisle, "Actually James wanted me to give you something too, or well I did… would you mind coming inside?" he stepped forward and Esme took his hand and followed him. Basil ran ahead.

"I'll win Wyatt!" he challenged but Wyatt only stayed with Lizette and Cory, "You're not fun," he insulted and Alice giggled. "I like your necklace," he said to her and she smiled.

"Thank you, I'm Alice."

"Basil Matthew, that's my momma and dad." He pointed at his siblings, "Those are my Wyatt, Cory, and Lizzie- I'll be older then them someday."

"You better," Cory muttered and followed the parents inside with the others behind them.

Lizzie touched his back again and he snappedat her, "I'm sorry but it's deeper then you think-."

"I'll be fine Lizzie-."

Elizabeth called her and she went ahead, "Do you know where I kept those file folders for Carlisle?" she asked her.

Lizzie shook her head, "er, did you try to the fireplace?" she suggested and Carlisle glanced at her.

"I deserved that."

"You were very rude at the hospital," Lizzie recalled, remembering and Carlisle nodded.

"I apologize."

"Accepted, Mother they're up in your closet." She said and Elizabeth glared at her and went upstairs.

Samuel also glared at her but she only turned away from him and went to stand next to him so she could watch all of them. "Elizabeth talks highly of you Dr. Cullen," Samuel told him.

"She does?"

Lizette nodded, "She studies your work all the time when she thinks I don't know. How many years apart are you?"

Carlisle looked at Esme, "What do you mean?"

"Biologically you're our Uncle."

Esme stared at her, "How did you know that?"

Lizette looked at Samuel then turned to him but Elizabeth came into the kitchen again, Basil was following her. "Mom I have homework yet, can Wyatt and I go to the park?"

"How will that help you finish your homework?"

"Because if we're not home then I can't do my _home_work," he said and Samuel laughed at him. Esme and Carlisle grinned.

Elizabeth let Samuel handle that as she went to Carlisle and handed him his own things that Jimmy had given her. "It would have been sooner, but I couldn't remember where they were-."

"I understand Elizabeth, thank you." he said and to her, he sounded like he meant it. "When we go back on Monday, I'd like to go over some other things if that's alright with you?"

She nodded, "Of course. I'm going in late; Basil has a school thing I'm going too."

Esme stepped forward, "What is it?"

"His fourth grade play-."

"I'm Peter Pan and-."

"It's Robin Hood Basil, Robin Hood," Lizette corrected annoyed by his continual mistake.

He glared at her, "I call him Peter Pan. Mom," he said, "I'm going to go watch the movie."

"Peter or Robin?" Cory teased and Basil ran upstairs to his room.

Lizette went with her mother and they walked the Cullens to the door, "Enjoying your day off?" he asked to get a conversation going.

Elizabeth shrugged then said, "Other then watching my kids shred each other apart, it's going by fine."

"Mother, we-."

"I know, you tell me every day," she held up her hand then lowered her at she made a light fist.

Just then Basil called downstairs, "Lizzie! PHONE!" she touched Cory's arm quickly then went upstairs, "He sounds angry?"

"They usually are," she said and went to her own room and closed the door.

"Basil we're leaving," Carlisle called to him and he came downstairs.

He smiled as Carlisle knelt down as Elizabeth watched carefully, "Did you know that you and momma have the same hair?" he asked and Elizabeth shifted her weight, "Her eyes are prettier though." He said and Carlisle chuckled.

"Thank you, for letting me know." Lizzie snuck back downstairs and went over to stand with her brothers again, "How old are you?"

"Nine going on ten, Peter Pan was my age when we he met Maid Marian."

Elizabeth smiled, "You're thinking of-."

"Mum, just- just let him," Lizzie whispered and Elizabeth glanced at her and went silent.

Carlisle stood up, "We should go, thanks for the papers Elizabeth."

Mrs. Dr. Matthew nodded, "Of course Carlisle. And thanks for dropping these off as well… Jimmy said that he's taking a week off starting Tuesday, did you hear about that?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded, Cory looked at Elizabeth with a look that was telling her to let them leave. Carlisle reached back for Esme's hand and she slipped her hand into his, "You have a lovely house Elizabeth."

"You fight like a girl though."

Lizzie looked at Cory, "Hear that?" She asked a confused Cory, "He insulted you," she said and he stepped toward her but Samuel grabbed his shirt and held him back as Lizzie went back upstairs.

"Lizzie-!"

"Bye Carlisle," she called behind her and went to her room.

"Is she still…?" Arubey asked Cory and Wyatt and they nodded, "Sorry." He said and they weren't sure if he meant it or not, however, they nodded.

After they left Cory and Wyatt went upstairs to shower in their bathrooms and change, then Lizzie spent an hour cleaning Cory's wound and stitching it up. That Monday at school the three of them. for the first time, were invited by the Cullens to join them for lunch but they declined saying they were going to visit Samuel like that had with Elizabeth a few weeks ago. Edward asked Lizette how she knew their father and her mother were brother-sister and she said that she heard them talking about it and walked away with her brothers. Edward looked at his brothers and sisters and simply said that they hadn't spoken about it since Saturday after they left their house and they were sure that Lizette couldn't have possibly heard them from inside.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A long gap of time had seduced the world as Christmas came and went and the first set of Semester Exams were given; the vampires and even Bella passed with flying colours and they even began speaking a little more in school and before they would leave to go home. Carlisle had told them that he wanted them to get along and the nine of them tried but Lizette always found an excuse to leave them. Carlisle had came home, during Christmas break saying that Elizabeth's daughter had left town without noticed. A week later she was back. Even in late January into February she hasn't said anything about where she'd been; all the knew was she went somewhere far and they knew it wasn't to hunt because she left for a few days on January again and was making plans every month for the next half year.

Then after the exams were finished Lizette came school the Monday they were finished with them and she came during fourth hour. In eighth hour Cory tapped her should, he now say behind her.

She leaned back, "Why were you late this morning?"

"Me to know, you to find out."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said sat forward again but he grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. "I'm trying to do work Cory," she snapped.

He frowned, "Mom's worried; dad is too-."

"I'll talk to them tonight but everything is fine," she turned to him. "I just have a lot to do right now," she said and turned back around to face the front.

Wyatt urged him to go for more, he frowned. "Basil's scared you know."

"Basil is in school talking to that girl he bit at the beginning of the year. He liked her and she's not sure yet but getting there. Samuel is analyzing a… never mind and Elizabeth is talking with her brother about brain stems," she muttered.

"You don't know that," Arubey interrupted.

She looked at him, "Actually I do." She snapped and looked at her brother, "If you want to play 'big brother' I won't stop you but you're just being over protective right now." She sighed, "I've been looking at school." She said and turned around away from him.

"You mean like universities?"

She nodded looking at him, "Oh, why didn't you say so…."

"Because it's in Paris, France." She said causally, she looked up and grinned. "It's why I was so late this morning," she said cheerfully. She had her excuse, "I got back and was tired and forgot it was Monday," she said and Cory nodded.

"You had me worried a lot more then a little," he told her matter-of-factly.

She bit her lip and looked at Wyatt then back to Cory, "I'm sorry- I just thought you'd be mad at me. I miss France," she said truthfully since she hasn't been in France since she was re-born. "I'm interested in one, but I… I'm not sure yet. Probably just accept the Harvard one finally; they've been waiting for about five years so might as well."

Cory chuckled, his mood nicely advanced now, "Fine," he sighed happily. "Just as long as you stop taking the sudden trips every month."

She shrugged, "A few more yet… to um, um, Spain, Romania," she muttered and turned around. "Italy."

Edward looked up at her, "No." He said and she turned to him, "Italy is where They live." He said referring to the Volturi.

Lizette thought for moment before answering, "You're right. They are mean and completely… er."

"Evil?" Alice suggested.

Lizzie nodded and turned around, "Yeah, evil." She muttered and didn't speak for the rest of the hour.

….

Lizzie ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed her eyes and closed her locked, someone took her shoulder and turned her around. She frowned when she saw it was Edward, "What Edward?"

"Were you really going to go to Italy?"

She smiled, "No, not anymore- eighth hours discussion about my future convinced me that I have to keep that quiet." She said then added and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Edward, I promise I'm going to attend a school in Italy. I'll probably take Harvard," she said and he nodded. She lowered her hand and they went to the parking lot together but stopped to get Bella.

She took his hand and didn't say anything as Edward spoke to Lizette about colleges and universities he had been accepted too in the past and that he and Bella were going to go somewhere together. They reached the cars and Arubey stepped away from them and met them, "Carlisle called," he said to her. "Something happened at Basil's school." Lizette frowned and looked behind her at her own car but her brothers weren't there, he touched her shoulder. "Alice and Jasper took them already, "If you don't mind I can take you myself right now."

She nodded and he went to the driver side and got in as she got the passenger side and didn't say anything as he drove her to the hospital. The others followed close behind them and they went inside, Lizzie left her bag in the car and grabbed Arubey's arm. He helped her walk inside and found Cory and Wyatt sitting with Samuel as he sat with his head bowed down and his hands at his forehead as if praying.

Samuel looked up as soon as he sensed her enter, "What's going on?" he asked her.

"She doesn't know," Bella said.

"Yeah she does," Samuel looked back at Lizette. "Liz what's happening with my son?"

She shook her head, "I can't. I don't want to know," she whispered and he took her hand and hugged her. Outside it began thundering and Samuel looked over at Cory, Lizzie spoke gently, "Cory please calm down. You'll cause an accident somewhere in the city," she whispered and he glared at her.

Samuel suddenly let go of Lizzie and Arubey asked if he could take her hand for comfort and she took his hand as they followed Samuel over to Carlisle as he came to meet them. "Carlisle, my son-."

"Is hurt, more then I like but I think he'll be alright. He's strong and very stubborn; Elizabeth is managing his heart right now."

"What happened?" Arubey asked and Carlisle shrugged.

He took a breath first, "From what I can tell, he was impaled by a hollow metal rod or something. He has a hole in his body Samuel and he lost a lot of blood but we've already taken care of that."

Samuel nodded.

"Um, he's been going in and out and asking for Wyatt. Wyatt do you mind coming in with me?"

"Of course, do I need to wear a green gown?"

"I'll get you one," Carlisle said and led Wyatt down a restricted hallway for only medical staff and janitors. Lizzie leaned against Arubey; he looked down at her just as her legs gave out. Cory came to help but Arubey already picked her up and carried her over to the couches and set her down.

"What if he doesn't make-." She whispered hoarsely.

Arubey smiled, "That will make bad stiff happen. The bad energy you give off," he smiled and knelt down next to her. He rubbed her cheek gently with the back of his finger, "He'll be alright."

"He fell or something," Cory said to himself. "If he was pushed, I'll personally kill that little cretin-."

"Cory, stop it!" Lizzie snapped and he looked at her as she looked away from him.

Arubey touched her nose, "Basil'll be alright." he told her and lifted her by the shoulders and sat down and lay her down on his lap.

Samuel began pacing but went outside for nearly and hour and came back. He smelled of cigarettes but no one said anything; he paced for another twenty minutes. Lizette had fallen asleep as she used Arubey Karew as a pillow and he continued to stroke her face and hair. Wyatt had returned and let Samuel go in this time. He said that Basil was unconscious and asleep; Basil told them that he tripped over something and fell off the stage.

Wyatt translated: Basil had been thrown and fell ten feet.

Edward looked at him, "How do you know that?"

Wyatt shrugged, "I know the truth about things." He said

Cory smirked, "He knows when someone lying. It's like with your mind reading or Alice's vision thing." He said and looked away from them as Wyatt went over and sat down, "They're our talents." He whispered. "I control weather, I like thunder." He muttered and glanced at his sleeping sister and turned back to Wyatt. "Remember when she said her line?"

He nodded, "Something's wrong." He agreed and looked at Arubey, "Can you get into her head or not?"

Arubey frowned, "No and why?"

Wyatt frowned and hoped she wasn't faking, "She only says 'for me to know and you to find out' when she's being threatened. She caught on the pattern years ago. She's not taking these trips to visit universities," he said and Arubey moved Lizette closer to him as if Wyatt threatened her life. "She can also see the present." He said and Alice giggled.

"You mean when she said she heard us talking about Carlisle and Elizabeth?"

Cory and Wyatt nodded.

…

Basil was watching TV when they entered and he smiled but he looked high on the meds he'd been given. Arubey walked behind Lizette and she ran to him, he reached out for her. She hugged him, "I missed you." he said, "Stay with me Lizzie!" he cried.

"Of course sweetie, of course I'll stay." She said and Elizabeth touched her shoulder.

"Let him breathe," she reminded her and Lizzie let him go. Basil reached for her and wiped away her tears from her cheeks.

She bent down again, "I love you boy." She whispered and hugged him around the neck.

"I love you too Lizzie, did you bring be a present?" he asked and Lizzie stepped back as Cory gave him a gift he got for Basil….

Lizzie looked around for Arubey but didn't see him, she went into the hall way. He was leaning against the wall, he glanced at her. "Too many people in there for now," he shrugged and lifted a cigarette to his mouth.

"You can't have those in here?"

"Yes Doc," he mocked gently and walked down the hall to the stairs. She followed him, "Now who's following who?" he asked her.

"If I stay I'll cry again, Basil doesn't like that."

She closed the door after her and sat down in the steps across from his standing-self. "Kids hate it when older people cry in front of them," he said and puffed for a moment then lowered his hand. "They, um, they feel guilty because of it…."

Lizzie pondered that and said, "It's like when parents get divorced. The kids think it's there fault?" she asked.

He nodded.

"That's stupid," she said and set her head against the wall. "Divorce is never the children's fault," she said and he sat down next to her. He leaned on his knees and blew out smoke it hovered then floated up and disappeared, "What were your parents-."

"Don't go there." He advised, she asked it anyway. He grunted and looked at her, she was watching him carefully. She didn't look as tired anymore, "My father was a bastard; he liked to drink mead and my mother was one of the world's first sluts. Do any man with money; ancient times called for ancient measures they would say now if they lived."

She frowned a little, "You killed them?"

"And my sister," he said and Lizette sat forward a little. "She was supposed to marry the Pharaoh's oldest son and I didn't like that; I hated her because she could have a life, family, future." He muttered.

Lizzie put her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his arm, "Arubey that's so sweet," she whispered. "And yet so dumb," she told him and he nodded. He pinched the cigarette between two fingers and flicked down the first floor, "Did you love your sister?"

He nodded, "More then my parents ever could. Our dad likes to beat us; we were already slaves building pyramids and tombs in the sand. We didn't need our father doing that." he smiled as if it was a wonderful memory, "Then one night, I'm lured into this alley after I get done drinking and I'm killed and turned into a vampire." He sighed happily; Lizette took his shirt in her fingers. He didn't notice yet, "I came back a vampire and bit my dad and mom and turned my sister the day before her wedding."

Lizzie frowned a little, "That was rude." She muttered and he chuckled.

He nodded, "Sure it was but I needed to do something." She sat up and he turned to her, "What?"

"You were jealous weren't you?" she asked smiling a little at him and he frowned.

He shook his head, "Of _her_ yeah-right!" he laughed and she raised her brow, he stopped laughing and nodded a little. "Alright fine, I was-."

"What the being married to a prince got ya or something?"

Arubey shrugged, "I know that his sister was cute." He remembered and Lizzie rolled her eyes and went to get up but he grabbed her arm, "Basil will be alright Lizette. I promise," he told her.

She smiled and nodded, "I know. He's a strong little shit and takes pain better then any nine year old I know," as she spoke Arubey had slid his hand down to her wrist and separated her fingers. Now he slid their fingers together, "Arubey I didn't want you then and I don't-." he stood up. "Now," she finished slowly.

He stated plainly, "You'll let a human do this to you, but not me?"

"Seth wasn't anything to me then and he isn't now either. We're friends," she whispered as he pulled her with him they went to the set of stairs going up but he pushed her against the wall. He lowered his mouth to hers and stepped closer toward her; her fingers found his jean pockets and held them at the top slightly.

He smiled against her skin, "You were afraid when he said he loved you."

"He didn't mean it, he just thought he did." She whispered and looked up at him, "Just like you and your brothers still think you want me."

Arubey shook his head, "I wanted you then because I thought you'd be hard to control. Hardy just wanted the sex," he said to her and she broke out into an embarrassed smile. "You wouldn't let him feel your heart beat," he told her and lifted her head to look at him.

"It's broken," she teased and he smiled.

Arubey remember the roof top, "You told me to on the roof top-."

"I was tricking you so I could get away," she told him and he shrugged.

He touched his fingertips to her lips and she kissed them, she frowned and took his hand and let him touch her face. He stepped a little closer, "Let me take you away?" he begged, "Please Lizzie." He asked and she shook her head.

"Basil- I said I wouldn't leave." Arubey held her firmly and kissed her temple; his hands took her and pressed them against the wall. He pressed her hands so hardly that they dug into the plaster and form slight indentations confirming their presence. She gasped and he kissed her and released her hands; he lowered his hands to rest on her waist and held her hips. One of her hands came to his neck and the other to his face; he pulled away from her for a moment but kissed her again. He tasted the inside of her mouth and felt her skin under his hands as his fingers broke under her shirt and felt her spine and her body stiffen when she felt his hands under her shirt.

Arubey dropped his hands suddenly onto to lift her up off the ground and pinned her against his body to the wall like how Seth had on the platform. Lizette felt his hands on her again as he kept his mouth at hers; she knew he wanted her more then ever.

"I have to go," she said and he dropped her, they were breathing heavily. "Arubey, I don't deserve you," she told him. "I'll take your trust and ruin it-."

He nodded, "Yes, yes you do just like you deserve me." he said and reached out for her but she moved past him and left him alone. Her lips and skin fumed as she waited at the doorway to Basil's room. Arubey followed her but went past her and sat by the window, he'd catch her eye but she looked away every time.

He was almost thinking that he was in love with her; he wasn't sure yet.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When they graduated that June, Lizette let Arubey kiss her but he didn't know it was a good bye kiss until a week later when Carlisle said that Lizette went to live in France for a semester. Cory and Wyatt stayed at the Los Angeles University but got their own place together.

Edward and Bell's wedding that August happened but Lizette didn't come, she was in school in Paris and didn't want to miss classes so early in the semester. She sent a gift and her apologies. It was a beautiful ceremony and well worth the wait Elizabeth admitted and Carlisle smiled; Bella's father and mother cried the entire time. Her dress was beautiful and Alice had done a great job with the decorations; Bella laughed when she saw Arubey and his brothers in tuxes.

Edward had surprised Bella with a honeymoon to a beautiful isle that belonged to his- well her family and they… you know if you read the book. Over the days that Bella was in pain and went through the birthing process Elizabeth or Carlisle never left her side. Edward refused too and would sometimes admit that he never should have moved to LA with them; Bella always yelled at him for saying that.

Renesme was born and Bella was re-born of course to save her life Edward had to take it away. Renesme had been blessed with beauty like her parents and family and never wore the same outfit twice: Alice made sure of that. She's been hunting with her parents when she was seen by another vampire.

Then the Volturi came and the journey to gather witnesses became the family chore; Lizette had been unreachable and when Samuel called the university she was at they said she was no longer attending. She's disappeared, they told him.

Along with witness gathering Elizabeth had to deal with the obvious loss of her daughter. She worked harder as she gathered the people they needed.

…

Aro, Marcus, and Caius brought their followers with them as they traveled to LA. Angel and Spike were there as well and the only humans were Basil and Renesme who were holding hands behind Edward and Bella, Samuel and Elizabeth because the Volturi had now had enough of Basil being part of the vampire world and would love to see either one or both children dead. They approached and behind them were three cloaked vampires and the others stood behind them in the darkened field at the Cullen home.

Aro told the Cullens of the risks they were imposing upon the vampires of the world if they kept the girl ad boy alive. "We'll risk that Aro," Carlisle told him. "Renesme and Basil are our family-."

Caius growled, "They're a danger to us! Eric get the boy, Diane the girl and we'll see."

Two of the cloaked vampires behind them removed their hoods and they saw a few scars on their faces and violet eyes. They both had dark brown hair and the same features- they were probably brother and sister. Together they went to Samuel and Edward, "Don't be frightened. We won't let anything happened," Diane whispered to them and glanced back at her leaders.

Her ears were pierced with several earrings and she had tattoos on her hands and neck. Eric had piercing but only on his brow and a small black ink snake on his arm as it wound around his arm and it's tail tip ended on his palm. He held out his hand for Basil, "I've been told about you. Remember the nightmare song?" he whispered

Basil stepped forward and nodded, "Lizette sang it to me."

"It works huh?" he asked smiling. Arubey saw the even paler tan on his finger where his ring would go.

Basil nodded again, "Yes." He muttered, "I'm afraid daddy, I don't want to go."

"Me neither," Renesme cried and clutched her mother tightly.

Diane smiled, "She won't let anything happen." Diane looked up at Bella, "The album," she whispered and Bella frowned. "Page four, the promise." She finished and Bella told her daughter to go with Diane and Basil was told to go with Eric.

Edward and Elizabeth didn't like this, "What are they talking about?"

They wouldn't get an answer as Diane picked up Renesme and Eric lifted Basil easily and carried them back to Aro. "Yours sire," Diane told them and she set the girl down. Eric stood next to the remaining cloaked vampire and Diane followed him Caius glanced back at them as they lowered their heads like their partner.

Aro knelt down and touched Basil's forehead and read his memories then touched Renesme's and read hers. He stood up and sighed, "You were right. Marcus we shall go home and rest-."

"Stop!" Caius yelled making the kids step back, "I came to kill and I won't leave until we do!" he shouted and Bella stepped forward but Diane looked up and clearly shook her head; Bella stepped back again and took Edward's hand and held it tightly.

Aro nodded, "I agree but they are no danger to us or our kind."

Marcus stepped forward towards them but Diane looked up again, "Marcus." She whispered and lowered her hood again, Eric followed suit, "Do you expect them to let you leave here alive if you kill two children because they're good children?"

Marcus went to her, "Who are you to question my authority Diane? You serve me!" he yelled in her face but she didn't flinch away from him.

Instead she nodded, "I know that but as your body guard I'm asking that we go home because this is a waste of our time." He wanted to hit her, he was going too soon. When he tried the remained cloaked vampire reached out and grabbed his hand, he growled at him and pulled his hand away.

Eric smiled, "Return." He whispered and Marcus, Caius, and Aro disappeared into thin air.

The other vampire lowered the hood, Elizabeth cried. "Lizzie!" she cried and reached for her but Diane gave her motion to not come near; instead she told Diane and Eric to return the children.

The vampires behind them were outraged as would be expected. Lizzie reached into her cloak and handed them something and Eric went right and Diane went right as they muttered something in French. The winds picked up and Cory swore he wasn't doing this and stepped back, Bella and Elizabeth held the kids close as thunder formed and the vampires began yelling and revolting against the witchcraft they were doing. Eric crushed his stone and the girls followed and threw the particles into the crowd and they were engulfed in a flash. Renesme screamed and began crying.

Lizzie fell back from the blast as did Eric and Diane; they jumped and brushed off the cloaks they wore. "At least it worked Lizette," Diane told her.

She nodded, "Didn't think it would." She said and brushed her hands off on the fabric, she looked at Eric, "Since when did you know those spells."

"Since about five hundred years ago." He shrugged and she ruffled his hair.

"That's my boy," she said and he hugged her. Diane joined them and the broke apart and looked over as Cory and Samuel ran over to them. Cory tackled her to the ground and at first they thought he was just happy and then he hit her.

"Don't you dare join the bad guys again!" he yelled but Eric used his magic to separate them and Diane helped her up.

"Always were there for me Diane," she muttered and turned to Cory. "Nice Cory!" she yelled, "This was the last blue cloak they had and now you ruined it." She snapped and Diane giggled.

"Father would be happy, Lizette Mathieu got a little dirty."

"Yeah I know," she said and brushed off more dirt.

Samuel stared at them as they stood next to each other, "Your dead brother and sister." He whispered.

"Not so dead anymore- meet the two that Hans and Greta are based on. My younger brother Eric and older sister Diane."

Diane smiled, "We should get back to Paris Lizette-."

"Now?"

"Romeo is waiting." Diane admitted and Lizette scowled at her

"Juliette is too," Eric said.

Lizette frowned, "Fine but I want to meet my brother-sister-in-laws someday."

They laughed, "Someday," they agreed and took hands. "Nous t'aimons." They chorused and disappeared with the wind.

Arubey came over, "You hate Romeo and Juliet because they are also your in-laws?" he asked her, she nodded.

"Never met them yet, it's been over a century and still haven't met the bastards." She muttered angrily and Elizabeth ran into her knocking the wind out of her. "Didn't I say I'd take care of you and your family?"


End file.
